


For As Long As I've Liked You

by kyloveski



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: The gang finally starts college! They didn't go right away after grad because they wanted to build up funds to be able to afford it. When I say that, I mainly mean building up money for Kenny.The boys share a dorm room and some situations lead to some feeling coming forward!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: South Park College





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually directly from a roleplay that a few of my friends and I did on Discord, converted into a fanfic.
> 
> They are 21 in this story, so they can go into a bar.

Stan let out a strained grunt as he dropped his only box in front of the door. "Three flights of goddamn stairs with a heavy box. This place needs an elevator." He fished his keys from his pocket and opened his new dorm. The sight before him was surprisingly simple. Kenny was hanging upside down from a top bunk, kyle was sitting at a desk, probably doing work or something and Eric was sitting on his bunk on his phone. The entire scene was surprisingly quiet. "Yeah, thanks for the help guys." Stan mumbles sarcastically as he picked up the box. He looked and saw that the only empty bunk was the bottom one under Kenny. "So nice of you guys to wait for me to arrive before choosing bunks." He sighed and placed the box back down, now next to his bed, and opened it to start getting situated.

Kenny watches Stan upside down. "Hey man, not our fault you took forever to get here." He grabs hold of the bar and swing his legs down infront of him, flipping off the bed and sticking the landing. He brushes his hands on his pants. "Besides, how are you gonna get help if you don't ask for it?" He pulls his phone from his pocket and sees he has an unopened text from Stan. 'Can one of you help me with this box?' Kenny rubs his neck sheepishly then shurgs. "Welp, you're here now..." He smirks playfully. "and it looks like you're my bottom."

Kyle looks up from his work as he heard Kenny talking, just now realizing that Stan had arrived  
"Oh! Hey, dude."  
He then proceeds to continue his work.

A light blush formed on Stan's cheeks as he shoved Kenny's shoulder. "Dude! Why do you always put shit like that?!" he huffed then glanced at Kyle. "Hey man..." Stan crouched down and started pulling a few things out of his box. There wasn't much more than clothes and other amenities. One thing in particular that stood out was sparky's old collar that he hung on the side of his bed.

Kenny shrugs. "Because its fun watching your reaction to said shit" he chuckles. He sits on Stans bed, watching him unpack. He pats Stans shoulder with a smile as he hangs Sparky's collar. 

Stan smiles back as he finishes his unpacking and then plops himself onto his bed. "So besides getting the room situated, did I miss anything since I was late?"

Ken shakes his head. "Nah, not really. Kyle and I compared schedules and classes but other than that not really."

"Fair enough." Stan turned over to lie on his stomach. he pushed up with his arms to stretch out his back, his spine giving a few satisfying pops before he collapsed back down. "God, that was a tiring drive. It was only like..ten, fifteen minutes but my mom was nagging the ENTIRE time."

Ken pulls one knee up to his chest, placing his chin on it. "That's why I said my goodbyes and drove here alone. Gotta say, glad we chose a school close enough to home though. Don't think the truck would have made it if we chose somethin' out of state."

"I mean, I totally would have gone out of state but my mother wouldnt have it. She 'needed' me close to home. I don't understand why she wont let me take care of myself." Stan rolled to lie on his side with his head propped up by his elbow, facing Kenny.

Ken shifts, now facing Stan and props his chin back on his knee. "To be honest I don't think I would have been able to afford something out of state. Hell, I got lucky enough to be able to afford here, and I still don't have everythi- Ah Shit... I still have to get books." He rubs his forehead, rolling his eyes.

Stan stayed silent for a moment, staring blankly. He suddenly sat up. "FU-" his cursing was cut off my him banging his head on the top bunk. "Ow! Shit! damn...I totally forgot class books were a thing" he rubbed his forehead and kept himself propped up with his other arm.

Ken drops his knee and muffles a laugh into his palm, looking at Stan. "Heh- are you- pff- okay?"

"I-yeah...fuck, okay. That's gonna be a bit before I get used to that distance." he continued to rub the sore spot as he shifted his body so that he was sitting right next to the blond boy. "When do we need those books anyways?"

"Well, class starts in a week. So we have some time. I was hoping to find some rentals instead of having to buy. It's cheaper that way. Rentals go pretty quick though." He thinks for a moment "Or maybe it would be better to buy, then at the end of the semester I can sell them back." He shrugs.

"You could always sell them to new incoming students who are desperate and don't know any better so you can up the price." He shifted his body to face more towards Kenny, this leading their knees to slightly touch. "Oh god. I sound like Cartman trying to take advantage of young, impressionable children."

Ken chuckles "Maybe a little." He nudges Stans knee with his own, then looks to Cartman who has his headphones in "But the idea isn't a bad one. I just wouldn't up the prices. I bet the bookstore wouldnt give me much for them after the semester, so I could sell them for cheaper than new but more than the bookstore would give me." He smiles then nods. "Okay, buying it is" 

Kyle turns from his work.  
"You could just borrow the ones you need and photocopy the pages."

Ken turns to Ky and nods "Hmm... Didn't even think about that. How much does it cost to photocopy pages again?" 

"Actually, if theres any classes any of us have that use the same textbook, we could just go in on one together to save even more." Kyle suggests.

"If Cartman were listening, he'd be throwing non stop 'penny pinching jew' jokes at you"

"I know. Glad he's got earbuds in."

Ken laughs. "It's a good idea though. Do we have any courses that use the same book?" Ken reaches up and grabs the backpack strap that dangles from his bed, pulls it and his backpack comes down. He catches it before it can crash to the floor, and starts digging through it briefly before pulling out his schedule.

Kyle turns to the desk and opens his agenda back up because yes, he keeps an agenda, and turns to the page he wrote his schedule on.

"I'm going into veterinary science so all my classes are a bunch of biology and the like" Stan pulls out his schedule and holds it between him and Kenny so they can both see it.

"Let me see." Kyle went over to Stan to see the classes he had.  
"Ooh! I have Biology, Chemistry and Physics too!"

Ken look between the two schedules. He smiles. "I also am taking biology. So there's one... Hmm... Oh hell yes!! Stan, look at the time slot and room number for biology! We have Bio together!"

"Hell yeah!" Stan exclaims.

"You better sit next to me!" Ken playfully sticks out his tongue and then continues comparing the two sheets of paper.

Kyle looked at it aswell  
"I'm in the same class too!" 

"Rad! I think that's all I have that matches. I have Bio, Psych, Spanish and Developmental Math" Kenny

"Sick guys! I'm glad I'll have friends in most of my classes!" He swings an arm around Kyle, bringing him down to his level and swings the other arm around kenny. With both his closest friends in side bro hugs, he laughs "We're fucking doing it guys! We're in college and we're finally doing shit with our lives!"

"Hell, yeah!" Kyle fist pumps

Kenny grins big "Fuckin finally! I was terrified at one point that id be stuck in South Park forever!"

Ken slides on his shoes "You guys wanna head to the bookstore now then?"

"Sure. We should tell Cartman, though." Kyle points out.

“What’s going on? I heard my name” Eric looks at them as he says this.

"We're headed to the book store to get our textbooks. Wanna come with?" Kyle asks.

“Hmm, why not. I haven’t got much else to do” Eric

"Sweet! Let's go!" Kenny

Kyle gets up and grabs his agenda then walks over to the door to put on his shoes aswell. "What classes do you have, by the way?" he asks Eric. "I wanna see your schedule."  
Kyle walks back over to Eric.

Eric puts his shoes on and looks at Kyle “Uhm. Okay” He pulls he scheduale from the back pocket where he stuffed it earlier.

Kyle looks at Eric's schedule and his face lights up a bit  
"Dude! We're all in the same bio class!" 

Eric smiles “Oh my god, yes!”

"We can split the cost of the textbook 4 ways too. Those things are damn expensive."

“Yeah they are. This is ending up great right now what could go wrong.”

Ken pumps his fist "Hell ya!!!"

"Alright! Let's get going to the library then." Kyle

"Yes! Let's go! I think they said the bookstore was just past the quad..." He thinks aloud.

"I've got a map of the campus in case. Allons-y!"  
Kyle opens the door and walks out into the hall.

Eric follows behind him.

Ken looks to Stan "You comin' man?

Stan looks up from his phone, a bit of a sad look in his eyes but, he immediately turns it back into a goofy smile. “Yeah man! Sorry I spaced out.” He gets up and joins the group.

"Cool! Lets go" Ken extends his hand out, grabbing Stan's hand to pull him out the door faster. He drags Stan out the door quickly to catch up with the others.

Stan stumbles as Kenny drags him along. “Dude chill!” He laughed out, nearly losing his footing at one point.

~~~

Ken finally lets go of his grip on Stans wrist after the two catch up to the others at the book store.  
"Okay let's find that Bio book."

“Wooo” Stan says unenthusiastically. The raven haired boy makes his way over to the text books, subconsciously rubbing the space on his arm that Kenny was holding.

Ken breaks away from the others to follow Stan. Stan is the only one on the science book isle. He approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, what's the matter?"

Stan tenses a bit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he replied without turning around, seeming to focus a little too hard on the books in front of him.

Ken steps into his line of sight and bends over so his eyes can meet Stans "Dude, how long have I known you for? I can tell when you're avoiding shit." He frowns "It's Wendy isn't it?"

“....” Stan’s face scrunches up as he avoids Kenny’s eyes.

Ken nods silently, knowing he hit the nail on the head. The he smiles and touches Stans shoulder again "How about we go to Skeeters tonight?"

Stan finally brings his eyes to Kenny’s. “I-yeah..that’s a good idea.” A small smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

"Atta boy! Now which edition do we need for bio 1401?" He turns to skim the books.

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Stan gets on the other side of ken as scans the books in the opposite direction do they could meet in the middle.

"This one I think." Kenny grabs the book off the shelf and reads the edition number, matching it to his required materials sheet. He smiles at his find.

“Aww sweet!” Stan grabs a book for himself and tucks it under his arm.

Ken watches Stan. "Wait, I thought we agreed we were gonna share?" He stucks out his tongue.

Stan stares at Kenny’s face for a second, almost lost. He blinks and replies “Oh yeah.. Forgot we agreed on that..” he puts the book back in its place.

Ken sheepishly rubs his neck "I mean, I get it if you don't wanna share." he chuckles.

“Nonono I’m chill man! I’m just...out of my head right now” he gives a half hearted chuckle.

He smiles at Stan "I know man, I'm just givin you a hard time." He pats him on the shoulder.

“Anyways.” he shifts his weight to one side “Any other books you need?” Stan asks.

Kyle pops up next to them and says  
"I need physics and chemistry."

"Hey Kyle. I need psych and spanish still" Ken smiles

"Ooh. I think I saw the Spanish books over here and Cartman is near the psych stuff right now."  
Kyle starts walking to another area kind of just expecting his friends to follow.

Ken grabs Stans wrist again, pulling the sad boy along to follow Kyle. "Okay... Spanish 1403... uuuh... Oh, this one." He grabs the book from the shelf. "esta bien" He smiles... "Donde esta libro de psicología?" He rounds the corner, leaving Stan with Kyle. He finds Eric in the psychology section. "Hey, did you find the book we need?"

"Yee." Eric nods.

Stan walks through the rest of the isles, grabbing all the books he needs before heading back over to kenny. He snatches the bio book from his arms and starts walking towards the register. "You guys better hurry up! I want those drinks!"

Kyle manages to find a physics book and a chem book and joins Stan near the front.  
"Ok, ok! I'm here. Now we just gotta wait for dumb and dumber." Kyle said slightly loud hoping Eric and Kenny could hear him.

Kenny grabs his last textbook, the one only he needed, developmental math. He walks up to the register with his Math and Spanish book, knowing he was sharing his other two. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin!"

Stan paid for his books and made his way back to Kenny. He wrapped his arm around the blonds shoulder. He got close to his ear and spoke in a low voice. “Hurry the fuck up, I want those drinks.”

Kenny shrugged Stan off with a smile and placed his books on the counter "I know I know, I'm hurryin'."

Kyle also payed for his books and then joined Stan again.  
"Hurry up, Fatass. We have things to do."

Stan chuckled but stopped when he felt his phone buzzing. He took it out and his smile scrunched into displeasure. “I’ll uh...I’ll wait for you outside..” he sighed and made his way out.

Kenny gets his reciept, thanks the cashier and meets Stan just outside the bookstore. "Everything okay?" He asks cautiously.

"Cartman! Stan and Kenny are leaving! Hurry the fuck up!"  
The cashier then glares at Kyle for yelling. "Sorry..."  
He looks away awkwardly and continues waiting for Eric.

Kenny just caught the tail end of Stan yelling at his phone. The ravenette huffs and puts his phone in his pocket. “I..yeah...” he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just...frustrated”

The blonde raises a lone eyebrow but then nods understandingly.

“Did you have enough for your books? Won’t want you going into debt again” Stan jokes.

“I’m coming!” Eric grabs all the books he needs and runs over to the cashier. “Sorry it took me a while to find the right books.”

"Oh. Ok. That's fine."  
Kyle walks over and stands next to Eric while he pays.

Once he's done, "Ok, let's go! Stan really wants to get drinks." He grabs onto Eric's hand to pull him out of the book store as quickly as possible.

They get out of the store but Kyle keeps pulling Eric past his friends as he speaks to them  
"Let's drop our books off at the dorm, then we can get drinks"

Ken watches wordlessly as Kyle pulls Eric past them. He shakes his head rapidly, adjusting his focus back to Stan "Huh? Oh heh... Yeah I had enough, not gonna lie though, sharing the books is gonna be a big life saver."

“Yeah I bet. Your drinks are on me tonight okay?”

Ken shakes his head "Nah man, you don't have to do that. I can just have a few. I probably shouldn't get too wasted anyway."

“Fair enough but, I don’t mind man” Stan gives Kenny a pat on the back and continues to walk to catch up with the group.

Ken jogs briefly to catch up with Stan, throwing an arm across his shoulders "Okay... But just a few" he smiles softly, trying to swallow his thoughts of being considered a charity case.

~~~

The boys get back to their room. Kyle finally let's go of Eric's hand and opens up the door with his key  
"Ok. We drop the books off and then drinks!"

Stan haphazardly throws his books on his bed and pulls his jacket on. He’s already at the doorway, a little too excited about the prospect of alcohol.

Ken chuckles at Stans eagerness, placing his new books inside his backpack. He brings his shirt to his nose, giving it a quick sniff, shrugs, then joins Stan in the doorway. He looks to the others "You two ready to go?"

Kyle sets his books on the desk  
"I will be in a minute. I just want to pair each textbook to a binder, notebook and folder so I have a specific set for each class."  
He pulls said supplies out of his backpack and starts organizing them. yes. he has a backpack, still.

Ken leans against the doorway and crosses his arms. He smiles, amused, looking between Stan who is clearly losing patience and Kyle who has plenty.

Kyle places all 3 binders down, and outside one textbook on each of them, as close to the top left corner as possible.  
"Okay. We'll put red for physics, blue for chem and orange for bio." he mumbles  
he then takes each notebook and does the same thing  
then the folders  
"Ooh! I should pair up each subject with a specific mechanical pencil too."

"Pffft..." Ken covers his mouth, fighting back laughter. He looks to Stan again.

Stan is furiously tapping his foot as he watches Kyle. Everything the redhead does was making Stan lose his patience faster and faster. “Hmmmmm”

Ken side-glances at Stan. He smirks and raises one brow. Eric just rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at the Jew.

Kyle starts pulling out pencils and puts one to each stack.  
"Ok. Done with that."  
He turns back to his friends, seeing Kenny grinning like an idiot and Stan looking furious.  
"...What?" 

“FUCKING HELL KYLE” he stomps over to his sbf, takes a strong grip of his collar, and drags him out the door. “I need a fucking drink NOW”

"Wait! But my jacket!"

“Fuck your jacket, I need to get shitfaced.”

"I'll get cooooold!"

Kenny finally lets out his held in laughter. He shakes his head, still laughing and grabs the jacket on Kyle's bed.  
"Here, now let's go before Stan loses what's left of his marbles." He hands the jacket to Kyle.

"Thanks dude." He puts the jacket on as he continues walking.

"Sure thing. Let's go"


	2. Skeeter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little drunk.

The quiet little bar had become a bit rundown over the past few years. Six bar stools lined the bar, all empty. Three or so tables, each having 2 chairs, were also crammed together in one of the corners of the small bar. The old jukebox in another corner played sad old country songs, and the pool table collected dust.

Stan barged in the door and made a b-line to the bar. He sat on a stool and spoke in a loud and almost desperate voice. “I need a shot of something hard, stat."

Skeeter, who’s hair was noticeably greying and his face wrinkling, gave him a shot glass of...probably whiskey. Stan took the shot like it was nothing and let out an exasperated sigh “God, I need this.” 

Kyle made his way up to the bar and sat by Stan  
"I'll just take a rum and coke."

Ken sat on Stan's other side. "Hey Skeeter... You still got that special on Fireball? What was it... 2 for 4? Yes? Cool, I'll take two." Skeeter puts the two shots on the bar, Ken hands him a five and slides one of the shots over to Stan.

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Stan downs the second shot, this one not going down as smoothly. He coughs for a second but eventually recovers.

Kenny downs his as well. "Woo, shit... That's the good stuff! Oh, yeah no problem man."

Stan orders two more, drinks one, and plays with the rim of the glass on the other. “Seriously man, thank you. Not just for the drinks; for putting up with my shit too."

He nudges Stan playfully and smiles. "I know, it's so exhausting!" he jokes.

“It really is.” he lets out a breathy laugh as he dips his finder in the glass. He licks the liquid from his finger and turns to Kenny. “How...how do you manage to do it? How can you put up with my shit so...so much?” Three shots back to back with no chaser was hitting him fast but Stan didn’t seem to care.

Kenny's smile fades now. He puts his hand on Stans shoulder. "Dude, you know I was joking. Don't get all 'Raven' on me. I like having you as my friend, and friends put up with eachothers shit."

“I know I know I just...” he waves his hand a bit and puts it back down to the counter. “It goes for both you and Kyle, you guys seem to tolerate me so easily but, other people don’t....even people I really want to care about me...always..always seem to hate me...”

Ken puts his chin in his palm, unsure of who Stan was reffering to. "I don't think anyone hates you... Who are you talking about? Who's teeth do I have to kick in?"

“No ones..d-don’t worry about it. She’s halfway across the country anyways...” Stan downs the last shot and plops his upper body onto the bar.

Ken puts his arm across Stans shoulders, now knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Forget about her dude. You're in college now, a new chapter, a fresh start! Besides, have you looked around campus? The girls here are pretty hot. Its nice being able to flirt with girls we haven't known our whole lives." He smiles then turns to Skeeter, ordering 2 more and pulls another 5 from his wallet. "Tonight is a night for celebrating! Embrace it!" He shakes Stan playfully by the shoulders.

“Hahaha alright alright! You’re right man. I really need to forget about her.” Stan’s smile returns to his face “college is the time for experimenting and experiences!”

"Exactly!" Ken raises one of his shots up in the air then shoots it back, taking his other and shooting it back as well.

“WOOO- AH SHI-“ Stan stood to cheer but he underestimated both the height of the stool and how fucking drunk he was getting and he fell backwards.

"Shit, dude!"  
Kyle quickly stood up to help his friend.  
"Are you okay?"

Ken laughs momentarily "Ha, dude... take it easy. You good?"

He fell straight onto his back and kinda laid there silently for a moment. He slowly raises his arm and gives a thumbs up. “Wooo.” he finally says, much less enthusiasm this time.

Ken laughs again and then asks Skeeter for some waters. "Maybe we should sit at a table? Ya'know less far from the ground?" He glances at his redheaded friend. "Ky? You have some catching up to do. You're still on your first." He smiles.

"I'm good. I don't need to drink a lot."  
he says while raising his glass slightly  
"Plus, drinking kinda gives me pre-hangovers."

Ken shrugs. "Suit yourself." he hiccups.

Stan somehow manages to get to his feet and plops himself down into a chair. “Fuck man. I’m glad we can all chill like this. It’s been awhile.”

Ken smiles, "Yeah, I know. It's nice. Hopefully we will still have time to chill like this after the semester starts." He thinks momentarily "Hey Ky, you got a quarter?"

He pulls put his mini change dispenser and gets out a quarter. "Here you go."

“Kyle what the actual fuck is that?! Why...why don’t you act like a real man and just have loose change In your pocket?” The ravenette puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a handful of pennies and Nickels and halfhazardly throws them on the table.

"I like keeping them organized! It actually saves me time in the long run, too. I don't have to sort through random change."

Ken chuckles, taking the quarter and leaving the two behind to playfully bicker. He walks over to the jukebox and changes the song to Get Low, knowing it would piss off Skeeter. He didn't care though, he was pretty buzzed and wanted to dance.

Stan laughs at the dirty look skeeter was giving Kenny. ‘We’re young, let us have our fun while we still can’ he thought. As the song continues, Stan starts to do a little dance in his chair along to the beat.

Ken walks back to the table, playfully shaking his ass along the way. "Haha! Come on fuckers! Dance with me!" he stumbles a bit, backing up and begins gyrating his hips.

Stan starts cracking up at the blond's dancing but gets up anyways. Ha dances a little bit as he walks over to Kyle. He almost falls again before reaching the readhead but manages to keep his balance enough to start pulling him to get him to stand.

Ken watches and is encouraging Kyle to get up as well.

Kyle lets Stan pull him up  
"Fine! I'll dance! But it won't be good."

Ken grabs Kyle's other wrist, pulling him closer to the two of them, then begins moving his hips again. "Who cares? We are the only ones here!" Ken laughs and closes his eyes, feeling the music.

Kyle rolls his eyes and moves a little bit to the music  
"Dude! Join us!" he calls to Eric.

Eric looks at them, then to his hands. “Uhh.. no I’m good, thanks."

"Aw, why?" Kyle whines.

“Awww cmon Cartman!” Stan joins kenny in the hip swaying.

“Ah I’ll get a drink first, then I’ll come join you losers I guess." He walks over to the bar.

Kenny pumps his fist. "Yeah!"  
His attention is brought back to Stan who is swaying his hips. He looks good when he just lets go and has a good time. Ken smiles at him and moves in a bit closer, continuing to dance.

Eric gets his drink and gulps it down then goes over to Kyle and just looks at him for a split second then looks around.  
“So, wanna dance?”

"Hell, yeah!" Kyle replies, joyfully.

“Okay!”   
Eric starts dancing a bit and smiles.

Stan’s jamming out at this point. The alcohol flowing through his veins making the music sound all the better. It was almost like he could feel the base in his soul. He felt like a dance god but on the outside he was a mess.

Ken moves his shoulders, feeling the beat. The song comes to an end and Ken's hip movements slow to a stop. "Aww man." the bar playlist begins again, playing the sad old country. Kenny looks between his friends. "Anyone got another quarter?"

Eric stops dancing “Damn.” He looks at Ken then goes in his pocket and pulls out a quarter. “Yep I do!”

Despite there being slow country music on, Stan’s still jamming to his own beat. He’s too busy grooving to slow down for the next song.

Ken laughs as he watches Stan continue to move. He begins swaying his upper body to the beat of the sad old country song. He looks up and smiles at Eric. "Sweet! Go pick something!"

Eric looks at Stan and laughs.  
“Alright I’ll be back in a second!”

Kyle stops dancing to take a quick sip of his drink, then starts moving again.

Ken sways slowly. He watches Cartman at the jukebox, curious as to what song he is gonna pick.

Stan saunters up to Kenny and puts his chin on the blonds shoulder. "mmmm Kennyyyy dance with meee." he laughs between every word.

Ken chuckles. "Okay, okay." He puts his arms around Stan's shoulders and begins swaying with him to the slow filler song.

Stan snorts and sways a little too dramatically, side to side. “Now spin me! Spin me like you’re dancing with one of your side hoes."

Ken snorts but complies, spinning Stan effortlessly. "You're too funny." After a few spins, he brings Stan close again, laying his face on his shoulder and begins laughing uncontrollably.

Kyle watches this interaction  
"Gay." he chuckles quietly.

Ken turns his head, still keeping it on Stan's shoulder, to look at Kyle. He playfully sticks out his tongue and shoots Kyle the bird.

“Shut the fuck up kyle! You’re just jealous!”

Ken lifts his head now to look at Stan, then back to Kyle. "Don't be jealous Ky. We all learned when we were little to share, remember?" Kenny smirks . "I need another drink." He breaks away from Stan, patting him playfully on the head and walks over to the bar.

"I'm not jealous, dude. I'm just staying that you guys are really gay." Kyle retorts.

Stan almost looked disappointed when Kenny let go of him. The dumb smile was back on his face though when he walked over to Kyle. “How bout you dance with me then since you’re so jealous?”

Ken leans against the bar, watching the two interact. He smiles, amused.. He is glad that everyone seems to be having a good time, especially Stan. The last thing anyone wanted to deal with right before the start of college was Raven Marsh. Skeeter places Kenny's whiskey coke on the bar with a side smile, and Ken hands him his last 5.

"I told you. I'm not jealous. You're just gay." Kyle laughs.

“And your best friend!” Stan slings an arm over kyles shoulder and starts swaying back and forth. “You..."hiccup..."you love me”

Ken sips the majority of his drink through a straw, bringing the rest over and sets it on their table. "Yes Stan, we all love you, ya drunk bastard." He laughs.

A faster, more modern song finally gets put on and Stan starts jamming again. “Hell yeah!” His dancing mainly consists of sloppy fist pumps and weird swaying hip circles but god is he having fun.

Ken downs the last of his drink and joins Stan. He pumps both fists in the air and thrusts his hips. He laughs loudly at himself. He really hoped they could do this even after classes started, even if it was only on occasion.

Kyle suddenly gets kinda tired from combination of drinking and dancing. He may have not had a lot, but its still too much for him, so he decides to sit back down.

Ken watches Kyle leave the dance floor. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired." Kyle replies.

Ken nods "Yeah, me too but, I'm also tipsy and don't wanna waste the buzz." he continues to sway his hips with Stan.

Kyle chuckles then relaxes into his chair and closes his eyes. He sighs and blocks out the music a bit to try and relax.

Eric sits at the table, new beer in hand as his song selection finally begins to play. Pokerface by Gaga fills the tiny bar. "What's wrong Jew boy? You done drinking already?"

"Maybe. Alcohol doesn't normally make me feel tired, but I'm gonna take a but of a break from it."

Eric shrugs "Suit yourself. I plan on getting fucked up!" he takes a few gulps of his beer.

Kenny looks over as Cartman downs the beer "Well I guess I'm done drinking then, since we came in my truck. I was kinda hoping Cartman would drive."

"You sure dude? I could just sober up the rest of the night and drive us." Kyle says right after.

Kenny looks at Kyle curiously. "You sure dude? I mean, If I don't drink anymore I'll be fine to drive. I want you guys to all have fun."

"I think I'm done with drinking, anyways. I can still have fun not being drunk."

Kenny nods "If you're sure..."

Cartman chimes in "Let the jew sober up. We all know he can't hold his liquor anyways."

Kyle gawks "I can SO handle my liquor! I can probably handle it better than you, fatboy!"

Eric raises a brow "You wanna bet?"

"You're on."Kenny smiles "Okay, I'll drive. I wanna see this."

Kyle gets up and grabs Eric's hand to drag him over to the bar.

Eric smirks as they reach the bar "Hey Skeeter, give me two doubles of Jack Daniels. Put em on my tab." he turns to the ginger "Hope you like whiskey."

"I prefer vodka but I'll be fine with whiskey."

Skeeter comes back with the shots handing on to each of them. "Bottoms up." Eric downs the shot.

Kyle downs other one as quickly as he could successfully. He places the glass back on the counter hard enough to make a noise but not so hard it would break.

Eric nods in approval. "Alright, not bad. Let's go again. Yo Skeeter... Can we get another?" He looks at Kyle "You sure you wanna take me on?"

"Bring it." he smirks.

Skeeter brings the next round over.

Eric downs the shot.

Kyle shoots his back and then says "Another one."

Cartman smirks again, looking down at his jewish friend. He always enjoyed the competitive dynamic between the two of them. "Down the hatch" he downs his shot the minute Skeeter pours it. He could feel these doubles creeping up on him, but he wasn't about to let Kyle know that.

Kyle quickly shoots back the next shot, not wanting Eric to win this. "I'm good. Let's keep going."

"You're on." he smirks at Skeeter "Two more my man"

Kenny watches the two at the bar and leans into Stan to speak in his ear over the music "Those two are gonna be a fucking mess. Maybe I should make them ride back in the bed of the truck so they don't puke in my back seat" he laughs.

The moment a new shot is poured, Kyle grabs it a quickly shoots it. "You still good to go, dude?"

"You bet your hot ass I am! Your ass is grab. Grass! Your ass is grass..." Eric begins to fumble with his words but downs the shot none the less.

Kyle quirks his eyebrows and smirks while blushing a small bit. "You getting tipsy, already?"

"Pshhh... No! You are though! Your cheeks are pink" he pokes Kyles cheek.

"That's not from- Let's get another one!" he doesn't want to admit that Eric made him blush. He would never hear the end of it.

Eric, not even realizing what he said, scowls and looks Kyle up and down "You're telling me you aren't feeling ANYTHING? I don't believe you." he crosses his arms.

"I'm doing pretty well, to he honest." Kyle was not lying per se. He WAS definately feeling flustered, but not really tipsy yet.

Eric looks Kyle up and down "Yeah okay, walk in a straight line"

He chuckles a small bit. Straight. "Fine." He steps back a few paces and manages to walk in a relatively straight line, if not a small bit off.

Eric groans "Fine, I believe you... Skeeter? 2 more please?" Skeeter places 2 more on the bar.

Kyle smirks victoriously.

Cartman grabs his shot and takes it. "That's 5!"

Kyle downs his shot. "Yep." He turns to Eric and smiles. "How you feeling?"

Eric's cheeks are slightly pink from the alcohol. "I'm fine, I should be asking your tiny ass that. I have more body mass. I'm just waiting for all those shots to hit you at once."

Kyle smirks, chuckling once. "Can I do something?"

Eric lifts a brow "What?"

"Hey, Skeeter? Could you fill up the next with some Grey Goose?"

"mixing dark and light liquor... Playin with fire ey?"

"Yep. Getting sick o' whiskey. Wanting some good ol' vodka."

Cartman nods, examining the shot as Skeeter brings them over. He shoots it back "Ngh- how do you like that better then whiskey?"

"I don't know. I just do." He shoots his back like its water.

Cartman shrugs "You have strange taste, but to each his own I guess."

Kenny joins them at the bar, looking them both over. "Skeeter, could I get 4 waters please?"

"You thirsty from all that grinding on Stan?" Cartman teases.

"Two of those are for the two of you. All those shots back to back are gonna hit the two of you like a freight train and I'm not about to have the two of you puking in my truck"

"Oh. Ok. Thank you!" Kyle says.

Kenny nods and waits for the waters. "So... Who is winning?" the blonde asks.

"I dunno. Eric. How ya doin?"

"I'm feelin fine. Just warm." he takes off his plaid overshirt, leaving his black a-tank.

Kyle looks at Eric for a second then quickly turns away.

"You wanna keep going at all?"

"Lets do it!""How many does that make?" Kenny asks.

"This will be our seventh?" he asks Eric.

"Shit, I dunno... Uh... 5th shot was whiskey... Then you insisted on grey goose... Yeah...7th" the brunette thinks aloud.

Kenny chuckles. "I swear, I can't with the two of you." Kenny looks at Cartman again "You sure you're good man?"

All those double shots are starting to catch up to Eric now. He's staring at a pen mark on the bar.

"Cartman!" Ken says. The brunette snaps out of it. "Huh...? Oh, I'm good." he hands Kenny the plaid overshirt. "Here, hold this, I gotta piss" he heads to the bathroom.

Ken shakes his head as he watches the husky brunette stumble to the bathroom then laughs as he tries to push on the door that clearly says pull. "I think the liquor just hit him." he turns to his ginger friend "and you Kyle?" 

Kyle was staring down at his glass  
"Oh! Um. I'm kinda ok. I am getting there though. I might need to run to the washroom too, actually... Lots of liquids."  
He makes a weird face at himself after the last sentance then goes towards the bathroom too.

Ken leans against the bar, watching Kyle leave. Then turns to Skeeter. "I think they're probably good man, go ahead and close the tabs."  
In the bathroom Eric stands at the urinal with his forehead lazily leaned against the wall in front of him. He looks over his shoulder when Kyle enters but doesn't say anything.

Kyle stands a couple urinals away from Eric and quickly does what he needs to do then goes to wash his hands. He still hasn't said anything either.

Cartman finishes up, then walks up behind Kyle, waiting for his turn to use the sink. He watches Kyle in the mirror. Had he always looked like that? So... Dare he say attractive? He shakes away the thought immediately. "Geez, you're taking forever you freakin germophobe. Move."

"I like being clean." he retorts but then finishes up and move away from the sink.

"Oh I'm sure" he remarks back, then quickly washes his hands, drying them off on his pants.

"Why your pants? There's paper towels." Kyle asks.

Cartman shrugs "It's faster" he goes to pull the door open, though from this side its now a push door.

Kyle rolls his eyes at the comment but chuckles at the action.

"Damn it." he pulls one more time before attempting to push. The door opens with ease. "You coming?"

"Let's go, doofus." Kyle chuckles.

"Ey! I'm not a doofus, you're a doofus."

Kyle laughs heartily now  
"Nah. You're pretty doofy. That's not even a word but I don't care."

Eric laughs a bit now. "Whatever."

Kyle smiles.

Eric runs ahead stopping at the table where Kenny had put the waters. He grabs one and takes a few sips.

Kyle follows suit.

Cartman walks over to the juke box stumbling a bit and slides in a dollar picking 4 r&b songs. The first one begins to play and it becomes clear that the hefty teen was feeling good. He makes his way out to the small dance floor and begins to shake his hips. "I fucking love this song!"

Kyle decides to sit down again and slowly sip his water  
He watches Eric move on the dancefloor  
'Cute.'

"Come on Jew boy! Show me what you got!" He wiggles his finger in a 'come on' motion.

"Oh, hell no. You know I have no rhythm."

Eric chuckles "Oh ho! So you admit it!"

"Well- Shut up!" Kyle sputters.

He chuckles again and continues to sway his hips "Suit yourself."

Kyle continued watching and but his lip to conceal the smile.

Cartman begins swaying his hips faster, and pumps his fist. He sings the lyrics outloud.

"God, he's cute..." Kyle whispers to himself.

The song ends and Cartman stops dancing. His breathing is heavy and he has a bit of sweat on his forehead from all the movement. He walks over to the table and takes a few drinks of his water.

"You having fun?" Kyle asks when he sees Eric walk over.

Cartman shrugs "I'm feelin' good yeah."

"You wanna head back to the dorms soon? I'm starting to feel tired again."

Kenny chimes in here "Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea."

"Ok. Let's go pay off the tab then."

"Mmm" Cartman nods and walks over to the bar. He settles his tab without blinking an eye and places his debit card back in his wallet.

Kyle stands up but the a wave of tired hits him and he sits back down.

Ken leans over. "You okay man?"

"Just suddenly got really tired... I think I'll be fine."

Ken nods "alright lets head out. Cartman, lets go!" the blonde calls out. Eric nods, grabs his over shirt and meets the others at the door.

Kyle stands up again and slowly tries to walk  
"I am so tired, man."

Eric leans into him "Tired? Or... Drunk?" he teases.

"Maybe a bit of both but shut your mouth."  
He blinks and then decides to lose his filter a bit.  
"Can you carry me?" 

Eric blinks a few times. "heh...wh-what?"

"...Could you carry me? I'm tired, ok?"

Eric rolls his eyes but proceeds to squat down, allowing Kyle to hop on his back "Alright, come on."

Kyle smiles to himself then climbs onto the back of his taller friend.

Cartman loops his arms under Kyles legs and stands, carrying the other to the truck. He jokingly sets Kyle in the truck bed.

Kyle suddenly jolted forward and screeched.  
"That's cold!"

Cartman chuckles loudly  
Ken yells from the driver window "Cartman, load him in the back seat already! im freezing my balls off and you know my truck doesn't have a heater."  
Cartman picks up Kyle with ease and puts him in the back. Cartman then crawls in the back seat to join Kyle as the front seat was already being occupied by Stan.

Kyle waits for Ken to start driving them back when he let's out a small yawn.

Ken starts up the truck and takes off. Eric has one elbow propped against the window with his cheek resting against his hand. He is unintentionally starring at the sleepy jew next to him.

Kyle gets to a point in his tiredness that he can't stay sitting up, so he leans onto Eric's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Eric blinks a few times then gives a smug smile as Kyle lays on him. He discreetly pulls out his phone and takes a selfie of himself with the drowsy ginger.(possibly for blackmail, possibly for personal use, who knows.) Discreetly that is, until he realizes a little too late that he forgot to turn the flash off "shit" he whispers.

Kyle makes a small noise and scrunched his eyes a bit  
"Did you just take a picture of me, Eric?" he says sleepily.

Eric quickly puts his phone away. "No! I just hit a button by mistake whe-... Di- did you just call me Eric?"

Kyle opens his eyes wide for a second  
"...Shut uuuup." he groans then buries his face into the side of Eric's arm.

He chuckles then ruffles the redheads messy mop of curls, fucking up his ponytail. "Damn, you sure you aren't drunk? Ha!"

"Hey. I still lasted longer than you, didn't I?" he says smugly but slightly muffled by the fabric of Eric's shirt.

Cartman rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah. But technically neither of us puked before Kenneh cut us off so... I'd say we are even." he reasons, refusing to admit defeat. Especially to Kyle.

"You're just mad I won." he says sitting up and looking directly at the taller boy. "Sore loser, much?" 

"No. It's a tie Kahl! Besides, we never even said what the winner gets for winning!"

"You two are ridiculous" Kenny comments from the drivers seat, watching the two in his rearview mirror.

"I mean, that's fair, but, I still won." he smirks.

Eric rolls his eyes "What do you even want from me Kahl?"

"Just you to admit that I won."

"No! Cuz you didn't win!" he playfully shoves him.

"You started getting tipsy before me so yes I did!"

"Yeah, But I also had 2 drinks before we started!" he argues, knowing full well Kyle did win though he would never admit it.

"I was drinking before the game too."

He rolls his eyes and sighs loudly "Fine."  
"You win" he mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry." Kyle leans in a little closer  
"I what?" he says even though he knows exactly what Eric said.

Erics cheeks redden from Kyles sudden, unexpected closeness   
"...You win." he says just a little louder.

"Uh, one more time, please?" he smirks.

He growls and leans in, pressing their foreheads together and smirks "Don't push it..."

Kyle lightly swipes his tounge across his bottom lip, the bites the right half of the lip but still smiles like the smug bastard he is  
"...Eric? What did you say?"

Cartman feels that strange knot in his stomach again as Kyle called him Eric for the second time. His breathing and heartbeat pick up, unnoticeably unless you were listening for it. He glances down at Kyle's bitten lip for a minute and then leans in just a bit more. He didn't want to say it again, and to be honest he was kinda enjoying this game the two seemed to be playing. "Nothing Kahl."

"Oh really? Now you're deflecting again?" Kyle quirks his eyebrows but keeps his smirk.

"Maybe I am. What're you gonna do about it?"

Kyle quickly glances at Eric's lips but then back up to his eyes  
he must be really drunk but something makes him want to do this more  
"Depends. Are you gonna keep denying it?" he places and hand on Eric's leg.

Eric's throat dries as he feels Kyles hand on his leg. He's unsure of what Kyle was trying to do but, and maybe this was the booze talking, but he didn't want it to stop.  
"Maybe ?" he taunts.

Kyle is getting tired of this. He thinks 'I've liked him for a long enough time anyways and maybe he's too drunk to remember by the morning in case it goes bad... Fuck it.' he moves the small bit forward and closes his eyes again the moment he feels Eric's lips under his own.


	3. Deal

Eric is surprised at first but it doesn't take long before he finds himself closing his eyes and kissing the redhead back. How long had he dreamed about this moment? Five? Six years? And now it was finally happening. There was no way Kyle was sober, just no way. Maybe he wouldn't remember this. If he does rememeber, Eric could always blame his own slight intoxication. He decides to just enjoy this moment while it lasts. He takes his hand and cups Kyle's cheek. Inhaling the scent of Kyle deeply through his nose.

Kyle takes his hand off Eric's thigh and replaced it with his own leg as his arms go around Eric's neck in an attempt to get close as possible within the confines of a truck's backseat.

Eric continues to kiss him. He wraps his arm around Kyle's lower back, practically pulling him into his lap. He takes a small experimental nip at the jews lower lip. His mind was going a million miles per hour, asking a million questions. Most of them being along the line of 'what are we doing? we have to stop!' While some others are more along the lines of 'why didn't we do this sooner?'

Kenny glances at the two in his rearview mirror. He shakes his head and muffles his chuckle.

Kyle starts running his right hand through Eric's hair. He thinks to himself 'Holy shit. I can't believe he's actually been kissing back. He must be drunker than I thought.' But still yet, Kyle continues kissing the tall boy.

Eric pulls away momentarily to catch his breath. He places his forehead against Kyle's again, breathing heavily as he searches the gingers green orbs. It's dark and a bit hard to see, but he's able to catch glimpses with the flashes of light coming in as they pass street lamps. The tall brunette licks his lips briefly before inhaling loudly through his nose and smashing their lips together again for another kiss.

Kyle groans a bit as Eric reconnects their lips. He sits up a bit and brings himself fully into Eric's lap now. His knees are sitting on the outside of Eric's hips.

Eric runs his hands along Kyle's thighs as they continue to kiss heatedly. His hands eventually circle around to fondle the ginger's ass.

Kyle gasps into Eric's mouth and he presses himself harder into the latter's chest.

The truck comes to a very sudden and jolting stop and the lights come on. "Okay, here we are, safe and sound." the blonde says obnoxiously loud  
as soon as the truck jolts and the lights come on, Cartman is hit with a wave of panic. He immediately breaks the kiss by shoving Kyle off of him. His eyes are wide momentarily before he puts back on his asshole facade. "Ugh, finally. Come on. How are you feeling Jew Boy? Think you can walk yourself now?"

Kyle's eyes are wide too as he was pushed off  
"Um. Yeah. I should be fine..."

Kenny gets out of the truck just as Cartman slides out the back behind him. Kenny leans in to speak quietly "You might wanna fix your hair man."  
Cartmans cheeks tinge as he quickly combs his fingers through his hair that Kyle had roughed up. He begins walking quickly ahead of the others toward the dorms as Kenny lets out a chuckle.

Kyle pulls himself out of the back seat and stays quiet as he walks beside Stan who was asleep the whole truck ride.

~~~

Eric unlocks the dorm door and immediately plops down on his bottom bunk. He covers his face momentarily before the others enter.

Kyle walks in, shakes off his jacket and puts it onto the desk chair then immediately turns to walk to the bathroom.

Kenny enters and tosses his keys on the desk beside Kyle's laptop. He kicks off his shoes, socks and jacket, climbing up to his bed above Stans.

Cartman pulls his covers up over his face and whips out his cellphone under the covers, sending a text to Kyle.  
"agreement to never bring up this night again?"

Kyle hears his phone go off in his pocket. He pulls it out a checks it.  
'Never bring it up again? I knew it. He doesn't like me back. How could I be so stupid. This was a mistake.'  
he sends a text back  
"deal."

Cartman receives Kyles reply and exhales the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sure, Cartman might have had small thing for Kyle, and yeah, maybe he had had this small thing for... Oh i dunno... 9 or 10 years... But that was irrelevant... What really mattered was that Kyle was probably waaaay drunker then he was letting on... The last thing he needed was Kyle using this against him in the heated debates they often had.

Kyle puts his phone on the counter sadly  
he stands up and opens the door a crack  
"Guys. I'm gonna shower."  
Then closes the door without waiting for a response.

He looks at himself in the mirror.  
'Of course he doesn't like me back. Look at me...'  
He turns on the fan and then the shower before stripping off his clothes. Good thing he had already brought his toiletries in the bathroom earlier that day so there was no need to face any of his friends yet.  
Once the water is warm enough, he steps in and let's the heat relive the tension in his muscles.  
He sits down on the floor on the shower and puts his head in his knees, letting the water flow over him.  
'I can't believe I actually kissed him. And he kissed me back! But, he obviously doesn't like me. There's no way.'  
He sighs and lightly bangs the back of his head on the shower wall.

Kenny sends Kyle a text  
"So you and Cartman huh? Haha, just kidding, I know you're both wasted. Your secret is safe with me."

Kyle hears his phone go off, but doesn't bother checking it. He continues moping in the shower.  
he runs his hands through his hair and then tugs on it in frustration  
"Fuck." he says quietly.

'I just might fall asleep in here.' he thinks to himself 'But, I should probably get out. Don't wanna waste water...'  
He finally stands up and turns off the tap. He gets out of the shower and grabs his towel to dry himself off.  
Once his body is dry, he wraps his towel around his head and decides to check his phone.  
'God dammit, Kenny.'  
he texts him back  
"Can I tell you something, Ken?"

Eric tosses and turns, trying to fall asleep but his mind is going a million miles per hour. He cant stop thinking about that kiss and how amazing it felt. He covers his face with the pillow and groans.

Kenny is laying in bed scrolling through coonstagram when the text from Kyle pops up.  
"sure dude, whats up?"

"I'm not- I wasn't as drunk as you may think. I was aware of what I was doing."  
he backspaces the first message then types out a new one  
"I'm about to tell you something. It's a really big deal to me and I don't want anyone else to know..."  
"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Kenny is intrigued.  
"Swear. Cross my heart and hope to lose immortality."

"I think it's pretty obvious, but, I have a thing for Eric..."

Kenny is actually surprised. He honestly thought the two were just drunk and turned on.  
"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah... I have for a while now..."

"I'm not judging or anything dude, swear... But can I ask why? I thought you hated him."

"I get why you may think that, but if I hated him, do you really think I would continue to hang out with him all the time? Would I have been willing to share a dorm room with him?"

Kyle finally decides to leave the bathroom. He drys his hair up and then puts on his pajamas and opens the door.  
he spots Kenny sitting up on his bed staring at his phone and then climbs the ladder onto his own bunk.

Kenny watches Kyle cross the room and climb the ladder. He glances down at the seemingly sleeping Eric, then back to Kyle before looking back to his phone and responding to Kyle.  
"Okay, so you guys have been through a lot together. You have a history so I can see friendship... But you have a crush on him? Like a crush crush? Like... You wanna like... Bang him and stuff?"

Kyle read the text and immediately goes red and inhales sharply through his teeth  
"I mean... um... yeah? I wanna date him though, aswell..."

Kenny chuckles quietly to himself as he sees Kyle's face redden with the light coming from his screen as he reads the pervy text. He then responds  
"sure sure. You said you've had a thing for a while now... What happened that made you realize you had these feelings?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure... I don't think I could live without him. He's always by my side when I'm in over my head, and I'm always there to stop him from doing something stupid. I figured that out in grade 4, but in grade 8, some things had changed... Like... I wanna hold hands with him as we walk down the street, cuddle with him while watching a scary movie, be able to kiss him softly like we're the only people in the world... I'm in- shit..."

"Shit, you have it bad. And 8th grade?! Dude, Im surprised that something hasn't happened before tonight. I give you props for keeping yourself together for so long."

"It was rough. Especially throughout puberty..."  
he sighs  
"The problem is, I don't think he likes me back..."

"I dunno man, he seemed pretty into that makeout session in my back seat."

"I- I know... But after getting back to the room, he texted me, and I quote 'agreement to never bring up this night again?' I feel like he's embarrassed about the fact that it happened."

Ken smirks  
"Or maybe he's embarrassed that he got caught? You never know the C-man man. He's weird when it comes to emotions. You know that."

"I mean... that's fair. But like... how would I talk to him about this? I told him we wouldn't talk about tonight."  
Kyle sits up and looks over at Kenny pleading for his help.

"Bring it up anyway. Give it a few days and then speak to him when you two have a minute alone."

"...Ok. It's gonna be so awkward though."

"Maybe, but its better to have an awkward conversation than to deal with this awkward silences and tension."

"That's fair. Thanks, Ken. Imma head to bed now."

"Sure thing, night lover boy! ;P"

"Oh, shut up! Night to you too, though."  
Kyle plugs in his phone using the outlet near his head and sets it on the lip of the bed(theres a thing for people with top bunks having a place for their stuff) and then snuggles down into his covers and falls asleep after a few minutes.

Kenny does the same and soon passes out as well.  
Cartman however is still having trouble falling asleep and getting his thoughts in order. He tosses and turns and eventually gets up to use the bathroom, being as quiet as possible to avoid waking his dorm mates.

Eric walks back from the bathroom, stopping briefly to watch Kyle as he sleeps. He catches himself staring and shakes his head. He crawls back into bed and sleep finally finds him.

In the morning, Kyle's alarm goes off and he's up in a flash.  
He sits up and shuts it off. he climbs down his ladder and runs into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day right away.

He does his routine then walks out of the bathroom to find everyone still asleep. He decides to do a bad thing.  
"GUYS! WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE!"

Kenny doesn't budge and sleeps past Kyle's yelling. Though to be fair he has learned to sleep through shouting after so long of having parents that constantly argued at the top of their lungs.

Eric however shuffles awake quickly in a panic from hearing Kyle's words. "What?!"  
He tries to quickly get out of bed but due to his panic his feet get stuck in his blanket and as he squirms to get out of bed he rather falls out of it, hitting his head pretty hard on the night stand.  
"AH! SON OF A BITCH!" He shouts in pain as he presses a palm to his forehead. Blood begins to run down his face from his forehead.

"Oh shit!" Kyle quickly runs to Eric's side  
"Fuck." he goes to help Eric sit up

Eric's eyes are wide he tries to stand in his panic.  
"Where's the fire?"  
He winces and puts more pressure on his forehead. 

"There is none. I just wanted to get you guys awake. Shit. I'm so sorry." Kyle, looking off to the side, guilty.

Cartman stands, not saying another word and walks to the bathroom, shutting the door but not locking it and examines his forehead in the mirror, the scrape is pretty minor but it is bleeding pretty badly. He cleans it up a bit and lazily slaps a bandaid on it, to hopefully stop the bleeding.

Kyle stands outside the bathroom door, sometimes glancing over at Kenny and Stan, who were still asleep.

Eric opens the bathroom door, coming face to face with Kyle. His stomach drops and electricity runs through his body. Adrenaline from his injury now gone and replaced with a whole new wave of emotions. Memories from the night before floods his mind. He looks past Kyle to see their other dorm mates still dead asleep. In one swift movement he grabs the collar on the redheads shirt, pulling him into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind them.

Kyle yelps when Eric grabs him but it's still quiet enough to not wake Stan and Kenny. He looks wide eyed at Eric.

Eric just stares down at his ginger friend, not saying a single word. The look on his face isn't angry or frustrated, but rather more curious and embarassed.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for doing that. I didnt know this would happen." Kyle says while looking at the bandage now covering the minor injury.

"It's fine... Just... Don't do it again."  
He realizes how close the two are and drops Kyle's collar, taking a step back. His face reddens a bit, and he clears his throat.  
"A-anyways..." He rubs his neck awkwardly, not sure what to say but not wanting either of them to leave the bathroom either.

Kyle glances to his left when he feels the awkwardness, then back at Eric.  
"So, um... how did you sleep? You hungover?"

When Kyle's eyes meet Eric's he glances away and his cheeks tinge just a bit.  
"I slept okay I guess... My head hurts a little but I'm pretty sure its because of the incident this morning."

"Ah. Makes sense. I feel meh. I think that glass of water I had after we drank so much helped a bit, so I'm not really hungover. Still a little tired though."

Eric rubs his own arm awkwardly. "Y-yeah, same."  
He shifts his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

Kyle thinks for a moment. The other 2 are still sleeping, so he and Eric are just alone right now. Maybe he should go for it?  
"Dude. Can we just talk about this? The awkwardness is killing me."

Eric bites his lip and his cheeks redden even more. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes tightly. His eyes slowly open and he looks into his friends green orbs.  
"Kyle I...." he looks away again, having trouble piecing together what he wants to say.

"Look, I know talking about this is gonna be hard, but not talking about it would be worse." he wrings his hands together a bit. "So I'll start. Ok?" He then quirks an eyebrow, worried he may be overstepping some line. "Are you ok?"

Eric closes his eyes tightly again momentarily, clenching his fists as he fights his inner demons. This would be so much easier if this damn day-walker wasn't so irresistible. He groans in one last attempt at self control. It fails and he lunges forward, pinning the redhead to the closed door and hungrily takes his lips.


	4. Good Morning

The kiss is hard and passionate. It's also brief as Cartman forces himself to pull away completely, releasing Kyle and taking a step backwards. The husky male crosses his arms and looks away again, face redder then Kyle's hair.  
"And what say you, Jew?" he mumbles.

Kyle has his eyes closed, and his face is extremely flushed. His lips are slightly parted. He lets out a small breath then opens his eyes.  
"Holy shit."

Eric's breathing is labored. He just stares down at Kyle. His cheeks still pink. He says nothing only stares.

Kyle realizes what just happened then starts thinking about things  
'Does this mean he does like me, then? What would happen if I-' He then steps forward quickly and grabs Eric by his face and pulls him down into another kiss.

Eric's eyes shoot open but then immediately close as he falls deep into it, picking up the redhead and setting him on the sink counter. He deepens the kiss and runs his fingers up Kyle's neck to tangle them in his red curls.

Kyle quickly wraps his legs around Eric's waist and pulls him closer and his arms go around his neck, elbows resting on his shoulders.

Eric groans into the kiss and uses his fingers in Kyle's hair to pull their mouths closer together.

Kyle parts his lips slightly and runs his tounge along Eric's lips.

Eric parts his lips as well and experimentally licks the tip of Kyle's tongue as it runs his lips, which causes Kyle to let out a small moan.

This feels nice. This feels REALLY nice... Should they stop? Eric doesn't know. He knows he never wants it to stop. He accepts Kyle's moan as a sign to keep going, so he does, full on frenching with the day-walker now.

Kenny sits up and stretches, reaching his arms above his head. He groans and climbs down the ladder heading towards the bathroom, reaching around and sleepily scratching his own back as he walks. At first he jiggles the handle to find it locked, he then knocks on the door.

Kyle jumps at the sound and pulls away then looks at the door, then back to Eric.

Eric's eyes are wide as he looks at Kyle. Clear panic on his face.  
"Shit, what do we do?" he whispers.

"I don't know!" Kyle whispers back.

"Um... Uh..." Eric removes his fingers from Kyle's hair quickly, scooting back a bit to allowing him to jump off the counter.  
"Hello...?" Ken knocks again.

Kyle gets off the counter quietly and turns around to the mirror to see that he needs to fix his hair  
he starts smoothing it down right away.

Eric leans in behind him and whispers into the back of his ear.  
"Should we answer him?"

"I think so." If they don't, he may realize something is up and maybe notice that they arent in their beds anyways. He quickly fixed Eric's hair and his own clothes.

"Uh... Erm... Just a minute"  
Eric straightened his pajamas, pulling his loose t-shirt down to hide his 'unexpected guest'. He looks to Kyle one last time as he reaches for the door knob.

Eric opens the door widely enough for Kenny to get view of both boys in the bathroom. The blonde gets a devilish grin on his face.  
"Good morning indeed." Kenny leans against the door frame crossing his arms smugly as a smirk creeps onto his lips.

"Oh, shut up, dude. I talked to him." Kyle says, defensively.

"Oh did you?" Ken asks smugly.  
Eric's cheeks redden again.

"I did, just.. Shut uuuup!" He pushes past Kenny back into the room.

Kenny leans in to whisper to Eric  
"Did you tell him about your decade long crush?" he smiles smugly.  
Eric's eyes widen a bit.  
"Kenny! Shhhh! Shut your goddamn mouth!" the brunette whispers.  
Kenny smiles and looks down, shaking his head as he chuckles quietly "I'll take that as a no."  
Eric doesn't say another word and pushes past Kenny as well.

Kyle goes to sit down at the desk and launches his laptop.

Eric stumbles slightly as he walks toward his duffle bag to pull out some clothes for the day.  
Kenny finally steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kyle turns in his swivel chair towards Eric.  
"Hey? We don't have any food in our fridge yet. Wanna go out for breakfast then go grocery shopping after?"

"Oh? Y-yeah that sounds great." Once Kyle turns back to the computer, he quickly changes from his pajamas, into his normal clothes. Eric slips on a pair of cargo pants and runs a comb through his hair. He sits on the bed and opens his phone.  
"Ah, shit..."

Kyle hears Eric and asks, without turning away.  
"What's up?"

"Uh, heh... Just saw my charge from the bar lastnight... So... How about McDonalds?"

"Oh shit." Kyle swivels to face him.  
"How much was it?"

Eric shoves his phone in his pocket.  
"Uh... A little over 120..." he shrugs  
"It's whatever, I just need to watch my spending for a while."

"Oh jesus. Dude. We don't have to go to McDonald's. I'll just buy for you."

Kenny pops his head out of the bathroom.  
"Oooh, so like a date?"  
Eric rolls his eyes "Get the fuck outta here, Kenneh."

"Yeah, fuck off." Kyle says with a small smirk.

Kenny chuckles and goes back into the bathroom  
Eric ties his shoes and stands up, sliding on his plaid over shirt.  
"Alright... I guess you do owe me for the drinks." he teases.

"Yeah. Like 60 bucks, man. So. Where you wanna go?"

Eric shrugs "Ihop?"

"That works. Ken? You wanna come?" Kyle says loudly, still not managing to wake Stan, surprisingly.

Ken shouts through the bathroom door.  
"I'm good. You two have fuuuun~"  
Eric grabs his keys.

Kyle walks over to the door  
"Ok. Make sure Stan gets up and actually does something today."

"No promises, he's usually out cold after a night of drinking."

"That's fair. Let's go, Eric." he says turning to his tallest friend.

Cartman nods and they head out the door. Once they get into the car Eric just kinda sits there, holding the steering wheel and looking out the windshield.

Kyle climbs into the passenger seat and buckles his belt.

Cartman sighs and continues to look out the windshield even though the car remains in park. "Soooo..."

"So?" Kyle glances over at Eric.

Eric side glances quickly then looks back out the windshield. His cheeks tinge.  
"Are you really gonna make me say it?

Kyle quirks his lips awkwardly and looks to his right  
"Ah. Do you wanna actually talk about it this time?"

"We could..." He can feel the awkward tension building again.

Kyle nods then starts talking  
"Ok, so... Last night, and this morning, we..." he looks at the window "we made out."

Eric bites his lower lip. He keeps quiet as he continues to stare ahead. He gives a small nod.

"What exactly do you want to do about that? Do you actually like me?"

Eric becomes defensive, in attempt to prepare himself for rejection. "Do you?!" he asks harshly.

"Umm... Yeah-" he squeaks out quietly as his face turns redder.

He finally turns to face Kyle. "Reaaally?" he asks skeptically, still convinced Kyle is fucking with him.

Kyle rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly.  
"Mmhmm. I have for a while now."

Eric turns back to look at his own hands in his lap  
"Yeah... Me too." it was quiet, but he said it. He exhales the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh thank god." Kyle whispers under his breath. "So... Um... What do you wanna do now?"

Eric purses his lips awkwardly, moving them from side to side. He shrugs. "Wanna make out again?"

"Well, yeah, but I think we should get breakfast first." Kyle let's out a small chuckle "Plus we have to buy groceries after that."

Eric smiles and finally stars the car. "Man, you're no fun." he says playfully. They head towards ihop.  



	5. Hungry

Eric parks the car and cuts the engine. He looks out the windows briefly searching his new surroundings. When he's sure the coast is clear he leans over and gives Kyle a quick kiss. He pulls back and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Lets go."

Kyle's face instantly breaks into a smile. "Ok..." He unbuckled his belt and opens his door.

The two get seated in a booth by the corner. Eric orders a coffee with french vanilla creamers. Kyle gets a peppermint tea.

Eric sips his coffee and looks at his menu, still not sure what to say to Kyle.

Kyle glances over the menu but quickly decides he just wants pancakes with strawberries and puts the menu down.

Eric has known what he wanted since before they walked through the door, but he still keeps his focus on the menu.

Kyle takes a sip of his tea and looks at Eric from over the cup, quirking his eyebrow.

Eric peeks at Kyle from over the menu. His cheeks flush a bit again and he looks back at it. Why was this so awkward? He said he liked him back. His crush since childhood likes him back. This is the type of thing people dream about... So why was he still so nervous?  
"What?" he asks from behind the menu.

Kyle looks away for a sec when he realizes Eric saw him looking at him, the hides his face a little with his cup.  
"Oh. Um. Nothing... You're just cute."

Eric glances over the top of his menu again. He chuckles and bats his eye lashes. "Daaww... You think I'm cute?" he teases.

"I think you're adorable." Kyle teases right back then chuckles.

Cartman blinks a few times. "Wait, you're serious... Whyyyy?"

"I don't know... You're just, you? I mean, you have just the prettiest face, and you're really handsome and everytime I see you I just-" he sighs and rests his face on his hand. He then sits up straight as a post, face red as a tomato.  
"I'm sorry. I've said too much..."

Eric leans in, resting his chin on his fist. He smirks. "Nah. Its kewl." Eric purses his lips, shifting them from side to side. "Do you remember that time in 7th grade when we got paired together in science?" 

"Vaguely. Why?"

He scoffs softy and shakes his head "Since then. I don't know what happened... One day I wanted to ship you off to alaska and the next, BOOM, suddenly you never left my mind. Drove me nuts."

"You know, every since we've known eachother, you drove me nuts and never left my head. It's just that it started as me just trying to save other people from your stupid plots, then saving you from yourself, and then, well, this." he gestures to the two of them on a so-called date thing.

Eric bites his lowerlip awkwardly. "And what is...this... Exactly?" he does the finger gesture between the two of them.

"Uh... What do you want it to be?"

His face turns bright red.  
"Uh- W-well... I like kissing you... So there's that... Id be cool with keeping that up uh..." He clears his throat then takes an obnoxiously loud sip of his coffee.

"...Would you like if we... held hands? And... umm... cuddled?" he squeaked out the last word.

He rubs his neck awkwardly "well I mean...y-yeah..." He can feel his stomach twisting in knots.

Kyle smiles softly.  
"Uh... Would you wanna be... boyfriends, then?"

Eric's eyes widen and he chokes on his coffee, coughing loudly.

"Shit, are you ok?" he asks getting up and rushing to Eric's side.

His coughing subsides and he takes a few deep breaths. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

Kyle puts a hand on his shoulder, still standing next to him.

"Maybe uh..." he looks up at Kyle now and his face tinges again. Fuck, why is this so awkward?

"Maybe?" he looks hopefully at Eric.

"What would we tell the guys?"

"Well, we don't necessarily have to tell them... Even if we do, I'm positive they'd be cool with it."

Eric scratches his head "Kenny maybe, but what about Stan?"

"It should be fine. Why would he have any reason to oppose?" Kyle sits back down in his spot.

Cartman shrugs "I dunno. Have you ever even said anything to him that would even make him think for a second that you had feelings for me?"

"Dude. He's my best friend. I always went to him when I wanted to talked about my feelings for you. He knows how long I've liked you."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. One day, I had went to his place, panicking about how my parents would react to me being gay and my crush just slipped out. He understood and told me it was ok and I had been going to him ever since."

Cartman picks at his nails. "I never told anyone how you made me feel... And the only person I'm out to is my mom... Well, and I guess now you too... I think Kenny knows though, he picks on me a lot about my search history...pretty sure he snooped and looked through it once... I always clear it now though..." 

Kyle listens to Eric and nods his head at the end  
"I'm pretty sure Kenny knows about my thing for you, too. Ike found out a while ago though. A little bit after Stan."

Eric smiles a bit, feeling a sense of relief.  
"So I guess it's not gonna be an issue then?"

"Nope. So? What's the answer?" Kyle scratches the back of his neck, nervously.

"You wanna be my boyfriend? You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay then... Babe." He says babe in an almost questioning tone to see if the pet name feels right when referring to the redhead.

Kyle's face flushes. "Why 'babe'?"

Eric shrugs "yeah, its dumb..." he says, clearly embarrassed. "I-I'll think of something else to call you."

"No, it's not dumb. It just kinda reminds me of something..." he looks off to the side. "Its It's nothing."

"You sure?" Eric doesn't believe him.

"I-it's not a big deal."

Eric sets his elbows on the table, placing his chin in his palms.  
"We haven't even been boyfriends for 30 seconds and you're already not being honest with me?" he challenges.

Kyle's eyes widen  
"I-" he sighs then looks at his hands on the table shyly "Fine. It just reminds of back when you were dating Heidi. You guys called eachother 'babe' A LOT."

Eric's face reddens again.  
"Oh... Yeah, gross... Okay. Got it. Sorry....my love?" he tries a new pet name.

he flushes and looks up at Eric with a smile  
"Oh god. I kinda hate that but love it at the same time... Maybe lose the 'my' and test that out."

"Love?"

Kyle ponders a moment  
"I like that." he smiles.

Eric smirks. "Of course I could just keep calling you Jew."

"Only if you're fine with me calling you, Fatass." he smirks.

Eric chuckles "Love it is."

Kyle smiles and takes another sip of his coffee.

The server comes to take their order. Eric orders french toast and sausage.

Kyle holds back a small chuckle then orders strawberry pancakes.

The server nods and leaves. Eric turns to Kyle again. He licks his teeth. "What's so funny?"

"You want sausage."

"Well... I mean..." He temporarily makes a seductive face but can't fight his laughter and begins chuckling.

Kyle starts giggling like an idiot at this.

Eric's laughter subsides and he lets out a blissful sigh. "Oh man. That was good."

Kyle bits his lip to stop his own laughter.  
"Good like me?" he jokes and winks.

Eric lets out a small snort. "mmm, wouldn't you like to know..." he flirts back.

Kyle smirks. He likes this game.  
"Oh, you know I would."

Eric swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, leaning in a bit "Maybe later we can... Ya know~"  
Eric is cut off by the server bringing the meal. His eyes light up as he sees the food on the tray  
"Sweeeet!"

Kyle suddenly sits straight.  
"Thank you!" he says to the server.

The server smiles as the place the food on the table. "You boys enjoy."

"Oh. I'm sure I will." Eric looks up from his food giving Kyle a wink.

I knew he'd say that.  
"God dammit, Eric." he says under his breath.

Eric takes a bite of his french toast, giving Kyle a smile as he has his cheeks full.

'Cute' he smiles back then takes a bite of his pancake.

After Eric finishes his first piece of french toast, he moves on to the sausage. He picks up the sausage link, holding it momentarily, and gives Kyle a seductive look.

Kyle looks at him wide eyed  
'Don't think about it, Kyle. Do NOT think about it.'  
"Don't you dare."

Eric slowly runs his tongue along the link but can't keep himself together and begins laughing again.

"Idiot." Kyle laughs out.

Once Eric's laughter subsides, he eats the sausage normally.

Kyle runs the side of Eric's leg with his foot a small bit absentmindedly while eating.

Eric glances up at Kyle every now and then between bites, making winking faces and will occasionally lift a brow with a smirk.

Kyle finally finishes his pancakes and tea, so he sets his cutlery onto the side of the plate in the way you're supposed to when you're done a meal, and slides the plate and the cup a bit forward.  
"I should get strawberry pancakes more often. They're damn good."

Eric finishes about the same time, leaving only one sausage on his plate. He picks it up and wiggles it. "You want my sausage Kyle~"  
He chuckles again "Just kidding. Jews cant eat sausage. Not this kind anyway~" he pops it into his mouth.

"I can eat another kind though." he says casually.

Eric's eyes widen a bit as he tries his best not to choke on his food. He was not expecting that response from Kyle. His face tinges again as his mind begins to wonder. He quickly recovers and tries to come up with a good comeback to keep this game going. "Oh? I'm sure you'd love that."

"Maybe I would." he says and looks at Eric like he was talking about the weather. He places his elbows on the table and leans forward to rest his face in his hands.

Eric mimics his position, leaning forward and bringing his face just a few inches from Kyles. "Is that so? Heh... You wanna get outta here?"

"We have to go grocery shopping you know." Kyle purrs.

Cartman leans his head against one hand, using the other to reach across the table to grab Kyles. He runs his thumb along the redheads hand he now holds. "Yeah I know, but do we have to go now?" he licks his bottom lip.

"We need food in the dorm. We can do stuff when we're done though. Only if you help me unpack the groceries aswell."

"Okay~" He stands quickly, still holding Kyle's hand, and drags him quickly up front so they can pay their check.

Kyle pays for the food at the register and leaves a 15% tip. "Ok. Let's go."

Eric nods and grabs Kyle's hand again, walking quickly out to the car.

"I feel so adult. We're about to go get groceries."

Cartman snorts. "You're such a dork." He opens Kyle's door for him.

Kyle chuckles and climbs in.

Once settled in the car, Eric starts the engine, bringing the car to life and filling the vehicle with much needed heat. He buckles his seatbelt and puts one hand on the steering wheel, placing the other on Kyle's thigh.

Kyle bites his lip. He grabs Eric's hand and intertwines his own fingers with his, keeping both hands still resting on his thigh.

Eric squeezes his hand, then carefully begins to drive to the grocery store, keeping one hand held with Kyle's and the other on the wheel.

~~~

Eric kills the engine and gives Kyle's thighs a slow rub, looking into his green orbs. "Sooo... What do you wanna get?"

"I've got a list of essential foods college students should have in their fridges. It's on my phone. Lemme just get it out." he says turning on his phone and looking through the notes. "Here it is!" he says as he pulls the list up "Let's head in."

Eric nods, squeezing Kyle's thigh one last time before getting out of the car.

Kyle gets out and walks around to Eric  
"Can we hold hands?"

"Uh... Y-yeah... Sure." Eric wants to make Kyle happy. He had waited so long to finally have a chance to be with his redheaded friend, but Kyle was out. He wasn't. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the stares and snarky comments. If he lost his temper he'd make a fool of himself and scare Kyle away for sure. 

Kyle smiled when Eric held his hand. They entered the store.  
"Should we get a cart or a basket?"

"I guess that depends on how many things we plan on getting." He leans over to peek at the list on Kyle's phone, then looks up at his boyfriend. "cart."

"Ok." he let's go of Eric's hand "Could you push it and I'll put the items in?"

Eric nods and grips the cart handle with both hands.

"Ok. Let's get started then."  
He starts walking around the store, stopping at some points to look at some food and figure out which option of the product is cheaper in price-to-volume ratio then puts the better one in the cart.

Cartman watches him as he reads price tags and quantities. "Just keep in mind that we don't have a ton of room for things. So we need things that'll be easy to store."

"I know what I'm doing, hon." Kyle stops "Erm... I mean..." his face is red. he didn't initially instead on saying that.

Eric smirks "Hon?"

"Nothing. I didn't say-"

Eric chuckles, giving Kyle's ponytail a playful tug.

"Hey!" he swats at Eric's hand then puts his sweatshirt hood up. "What are you, 10?"

Eric chuckles again, then stops, staring at the cheesy poofs on the shelf.

Kyle turns back when he realizes his boyfriend is no longer at his side.  
"Eric. No. We're not getting cheesy poofs."

"Why not?"

"Cause you don't need them."

Eric sighs and puts them back. "Fine..." he's quiet for a minute and then his mind travels somewhere. His face is tinged slightly red as he tries to decide how to ask Kyle the question on his mind.

Kyle looks over at the shelves for another thing on the list and grabs a bag of Cheesy Poofs when Eric isn't looking and quickly hides it under some other stuff in the cart.

Eric walks along with him, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Kyle finds what he needs and checks the item off his list. "Ok. Theres only a couple more things we need."

Eric nods, remaining quiet as he continues to follow Kyle. "...sweetheart? Er... Uh... Heh, nevermind." He rubs his neck again.

Kyle turns to him. "What is it?"

"Er... I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Um..." he scratches the back of his neck again. "Do you think maybe we should pick up some...uh... condoms?"

Kyle's face goes red. "Uh-um. I-I'm not s-sure. D-do you want to?"

Eric clears his throat. "Well I mean... Er... Better to always be prepared... J-just in case?" He scuffs his shoe. "But I mean, if you don't think we should then we won't."

"Um. No, we can. Just... uh... Let's go look at some."

Eric nods and slowly leads the way to the 'family planning' aisle.

Kyle runs the back of his neck  
"Sooo..." cough "Uh, which one do you think you'll... need?"

"Uh..." Cartman looks at the options  
"I uh... I'm pretty sure we don't need anything fancy...size wise I mean...". Cartman picks up and examines a box of Ultra Thins. "This one says its supposed to feel like there's nothing there..." he glances at Kyle from the corner of his eye, then back to the box in his hands. His face continues to burn.  
"What about you...are you going to uh... Need any or...? I'll be honest, I haven't really thought much about who would um... Ya know." he lied. He thought about it often. He imagined he would probably top the mass majority of the time, but he didn't want to just assume that incase Kyle had something different in mind. Not that he would mind necessarily... All that mattered was that he could be as close to his new love as possible.

"God, this is so awkward..." Kyle huffs.

Eric looks to him. "Okay okay, we don't have to talk about it, lets just go." He wraps his arm around Kyle's shoulders to lead him out of the aisle, grabbing the box of Ultra Thins as they walk away.

They get to the till and Kyle pulls out his wallet to pay.  
"I'll get it this time but one of you guys needs to for next time. Okay?"

Eric nods. "Sound good love. We have everything right?"

Kyle quickly checks his list again as they move up in the line.  
"Yyyep! We're good."

Eric smiles. "Great. So, what did you wanna do after we are finished unloading the groceries?" the line moves forward a bit.

"We could do what we were talking about earlier? Or maybe walk around the campus and get to know the layout so it'll be easy to find our classes when we start them up."

Erics cheeks burn again as he remembers what they were talking about possibly doing after the store. Why is this so awkward? "uh... Checking out the campus sounds good."

"Ok."  
They finally get to the front of the line and the cashier starts scanning their items. She asks them, politely, how they are. "We're doing ok. And yourself?" she responds that she's alright.

Eric helps put the items on the belt.

Once the items are all scanned, Kyle pays and they leave the store, wishing the cashier a lovely day.

Once they load everything into Eric's trunk, he opens Kyle's door for him again.

"Thank you, hon." he pauses. "I said it again..." sigh. he climbs in.

Eric leans in before closing his door. "Hon is okay." He gives him a kiss then smirks. "But it is what my mom calls me." He shuts the door.

Kyle's faces flushes a bit as he remembers Eric's mom calling him that a lot.  
"Oh." He says to himself.

Eric climbs in, and sees the look on Kyle's face. "It's fine love. You can call me whatever you want."

"O-ok... Welp. Back to campus, then."

Eric nods and starts the car, heading back to campus.


	6. Exploring

Kenny walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered, as his towel hangs loosely from his hips. He looks as Stan is still heavily passed out on his bed. He chuckles and shakes his head. He slides on his boxers and jeans, not bothering to change in the bathroom as the two others were gone and Stan was still sleeping.

After a while, Stan finally gets up and he and Kenny talk for a bit, the Stan decides to look at his textbooks so he can be a little more prepared, going into the courses.

Kyle opens the door and walks in, carrying a few bags of groceries, with Eric trailing behind him, carrying a few more bags.

"Hey, dudes." Kyle says. "We got food."

"Sweet." Kenny says. "We aren't gonna starve. Nice."

Kyle sets down the bags he had, onto the counter. "You guys done anything today, yet?"

"Nah. I only woke up, what was it, 10 minutes ago?" Stan says.

"I think it was more like 15. Maybe 20." Kenny says.

"Ah. Well you guys should do something while there is still Daylight." he then turns to Eric "I'm gonna unpack the cupboard food. Could you do the fridge stuff, hon?" he then turns to Stan "I mean. Um."

Stan sits up with surprising speed. "Hon?" stans eyes squint in suspicion.

"Nothing!" Kyle squeaks out.

Stan stands, his back cracking from hours of sitting. "Don't you 'nothing' me! Did you finally conf-" he stops himself just incase it really was just a slip of the tongue. He leans against the bunk, staring down at his sbf.

Eric sets down the groceries and nods, silently loading the fridge as a pink tinge creeps onto his cheek.  
Kenny pulls off his headphones, sitting up in amusement. "Well, looks like you two had a nice talk at Ihop." he smirks.

"Shut up." Kyle turns back to what he was doing with a red face.

Kenny laughs loudly.   
Cartman comes across a bag that has some toiletries in it and tosses it onto his bed. The bag lands near the edge and the box of condoms fall out and crash to the floor.

Stan snorts, trying to restrain himself but fails and doubles over laughing. "GOD you guys can't hide shit!" small tears start forming at the corners of his eyes. "Even kenny and I are better at hiding our shit! and kenny is always bragging!"

Kyle turns to look and sees the box.  
"I'm going to commit not alive!" he yells out then turns towards the door, not to leave, but to hit his head on it.

Eric realizes what happened "Shit." he quickly crawls over to the box on the floor, shoving it under the bed.

Stan tries to even his breathing, failing. "Ch-chill Ky! -snort- I'm just glad you finally did it! It took you long enough. I almost thought you'd explode if you didn't confess soon."

Eric looks to Kyle, offering him a small smile.

Ken sighs "Maaan, I'm jealous as fuck. I haven't had sex in like, 6 weeks." he groans.  
Eric turns to Kenny and scowls. "We didn't even do anything yet Kenneh!"  
Kenny smirks. "Yet huh? And I beg to differ. Both the back seat of my truck and our bathroom would call your bluff."

Eric huffs in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"That was just making out! Shut up!"  
He turns back to the room and looks at Eric  
"I told you they'd be fine with it. What I didnt anticipate was" he motions to the situation "tHiS."

Stan starts cracking up again. he wipes the tears from his eyes and the laugh becomes a quiet chuckle. "It's just so funny that you thought you'd be able to keep that from us, you're a terrible liar!" he sighs and walks over to his sbf, giving him a pat on the back. "Anyways, congrats man. If you two are gonna fuck here, just let me and Ken know beforehand so we don't walk in on that shit." he snorts again.

"Good lord." Kyle puts his head in his hands.

"Jesus!" Cartman pulls a Stan and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Kenny chuckles. "Yeah. Love you guys and all, but I'd like to keep that image from being burned into my brain... Although...." Then he laughs and turns to Stan, not bothering to lower his voice. "Who do you think is bottom?"

"Dude!" Kyle exclaims.

Eric crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, unamused with Kenny's joke.

"Hmmm good question! Eric acts all high and mighty but Kyle's pretty stubborn and has quite the sass to him." he ruffles Kyle's curls. "My votes on Eric."

"I will murder you." he glares at Stan.

"awwww you love me!" he swings an arm around Kyle's neck and gives him a noogie with his other hand.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up my ponytail!" he complains and tries to push Stan away.

"I dunno, I think that Kyle would probably-"  
Eric interrupts him. "alright alright, Can we change the subject please?"

"Fine, fine." he gives Kyle a pat on the head and makes his way back to his bunk, sitting with his elbow on his knees. "Well anyways, I'm happy for the both of you."

Eric rubs the back of his neck. "...Thanks man."

Stan twisted his neck, cracking it. He gives a closed eyed smile before setting himself back up in his little corner on his bed. "We can celebrate at some point after im done with this bullshit." he sighs, pulling his notes back into his lap.

Eric finishes loading the fridge and stands. Groaning as he stretches, lifting his arms above his head.

Kenny climbs back up to his top bunk and slides his headphones back on.

Kyle takes the old grocery bags and puts them together.  
"Ooh. We should have a bag-bag."

"What are you, my mother?" he chuckles.

"I could be with your level of maturity..." he jokes.

Stan looks up with an 'excuse me' look on his face. "Hey, I've gotten better over the years! I don't vomit around Wendy anymore!"

"You're still a child, though."

Stan huffs and pouts, pulling a fuzzy blanket over himself. "am not" He turns away from Kyle.

"He says as he pouts like a toddler."

Stan just sits, pulling out his phone. He's pretty much giving Kyle the silent treatment now.

Kyle snorts at his friend's behavior. He grabs his phone and checks the time. It's only about noon.  
"Hey, Eric. You still wanna check out the campus and get a feel for it?"

Eric looks up. "Huh? Oh sure love."

"Ok. Let's go then."  
He picks up his wallet from the table and walks over to the door.

Eric stands and grabs his keys and phone, sliding them both into his pocket, and meets Kyle at the door, grabbing his hand.

Kyle opens the door and pulls Eric out with him.

"Where should we go first?"

"Let's check out the quad."

"Sure, let's go." He starts walking, pulling Kyle along with him.

~~~

They make it to the quad.

Eric looks around. "Wow! Look at this place."

"Cool!"

"It's so big!" continues to look around.

Kyle smirks. "That's what you'll say." he says a bit quietly.

Cartman turns to him as he raises his brows, taken off guard, then immediately smirks. "Oh, is that so?"

"...Maybe."

Eric licks his top teeth smugly. "Alright." he keeps walking, letting go of Kyle's hand and instead, draping his arm across the smaller males shoulders. He leans in close to the redheads ear to whisper lustfully. "Just name the time and place, I'll be there."

Kyle's eyes widen a small bit. "God dammit, Eric." he whispers.

Eric chuckles. "Heh, you're cute when your flustered."

"Shut uuuup!" Kyle whines.

"Or what?" Eric lifts a brow and smirks.

Kyle bites his tounge as he looks over to the side. He digs his nails into the palm of his hand and looks back towards Eric, but not directly into his eyes "Wanna go check out the library then get some coffee?" he says a bit quickly trying to change the subject. "We can pick some up for Kenny and Stan."

Eric smiles sadly, worried he may have made Kyle uncomfortable. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Yay. I'm excited start some new reading. I hear that the library is huge."  
He grabs Eric's hand to start pulling him there  
"Also, of you ever flirt with me that intensely in public again, you... I don't know. You just got me kinda... flushed." he smiles shyly.

Eric chuckles. "I can't help it if I like to get you all bothered. Comes from years of pushing your buttons." he smirks. "Now let's go see this "amazing" library."

~~~

They make it to the library and Kyle is instantly taken aback.  
"Woah! They're so many books here!"

Eric gives a small smile as he watches Kyle's eyes light up as he takes in the huge library. He chuckles and nudged Kyle's shoulder. "Dork."

"Shush! This is awesome! I have so much new reading material!"

Eric smiles again. "I love watching you discover new things you enjoy. You're so excitable. It's kind of adorable." he pinches Kyle's cheek.

"Hey!" he swats the hand away "Don't do that. Also, don't call me adorable. I'm not."

Eric smirks. "You are actually. Don't bother arguing with me about it. You'll lose."

"Eric." he puts his hands on his own hips.

Eric smiles smugly. "Yeeees Kyyyle?"

"I. Am not. Cute."

Eric snorts. "Yeah, okay." he walks away, just to see if Kyle will follow. He did always quite enjoy bickering with Kyle and sort of secretly hoped that it wouldn't change just because they were dating... Sure the subject of said disputes might change, but Eric enjoyed seeing Kyle get worked up. Always had, always will.

Kyle walks the opposite way, towards the front desk to get a card at this library.

Eric looks over his shoulder and chuckles, shaking his head. He decides to simply browse the books in the entrepreneur section.  
He looks over his shoulder every now and then, just to keep an eye on Kyle.

Kyle gets his new card and starts browsing the forensic sciences stuff.

Eric walks over to the forensic science section, pretending to be browsing titles. He moves in closer to Kyle, "Accidentally" bumping into him. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." he 'checks him out' then smirks. "Heh... Come here often?"

Kyle does a dramatic take, slowly turning towards Eric.  
"Oh, hi! No. It's my first time here." he looks him up and down quickly "You're kinda cute. Too bad I have a boyfriend."

Eric snaps his fingers in 'disappointment' "Damn!" He looks Kyle up and down again. "Well, if you ever find yourself no longer taken and you want to be shown a good time... Call me."

"Hmm... I'd have to think about that. I don't think I'll be single again, but, in case something happens, could I get your digits?"

Eric leans in a bit. "Sure.." he purrs.

Kyle chuckles "We're idiots. You know that?"

Eric smirks again. "You love it!"

"...Yeah."

Eric sighs "Could you imagine if these feelings between us had come to light back in highschool? How different it would have been?"

Kyle ponders a minute  
"Hmm... Well, do you remember that party back at Token's before summer in like, 10th grade?"

Eric thinks for a sec. "Um... Remind me further love. Token had tons of parties."

"It was the one near the end of June. About a week before the last day of school."

"I almost confessed to you that night when we were talking out on the porch..."

Eric blinks a few times as his eyes widen. "Wait seriously?"

"Yeah. I was about to say it but then Kenny kinda ruined the moment when he burst through the door, drunkenly."

Eric nods. "Ah yes, the night Kenny decided he wanted to fuck Tweek just cause Tweek had broken up with Craig again for a couple weeks..." he shakes his head. "Ya know..." he chuckles again. "Kenny always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He really does." he chuckles too "Anyways, after that happened, I never really managed to work up the courage to tell you again..."

Eric shrugs "I can't be too upset about it. To be honest... I... Right before graduation, when I found out we all got in and approved to room together... I made a promise to myself that I was never going to tell anyone and that I really needed to just get over you. It sounds dumb now... Now that I know you feel the same but...Nothing is more awkward then finding out someone likes you, not feeling the same, then having to continue to live with them the rest of the semester... And its worse for the person who HAS the feelings."

"Oh, totally. I was so nervous to tell you after that too. Then we made out in Kenny's truck and then I got more nervous."  
he scratches the back of his neck  
"I thought you didn't like me back at all after that text of 'We never talk about this again'. Kenny had to convince me to talk to you."

Cartman scoffs softly and shakes his head at his past self. "I just assumed you were way drunker then you said and I prayed that you just wouldn't remember. I convinced myself that there was no way you would have kissed me sober. Then I kissed you in the bathroom...sober..." he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh man... Could you imagine if you actually didn't like me. I would have ruined the rest of the semester... It would be like... Like... If you knew Stan had a crush on you..."

"Oof. That would be super weird. He's like a brother to me. We're not in Alabama."

Eric snorts. "Your reaction is my point exactly. Awkward! And I was terrified. I couldn't sleep the night of Skeeters. I kept thinking of how I could convince the dean of housing to let me move dorm rooms."

"Oh, hon." he moves toward Eric and places a hand on his arm.

"All that worrying for nothing." he smiles then looks around, when he sees no one around he leans in and gives the red head a kiss.

Kyle closes his eyes and gives a sunshine smile  
"Yay." he says quietly.

Eric sighs happily "Anyways, did you find anything you want to check out? Well... Besides me I mean?"

Kyle laughs. "Nah. Not yet. I haven't looked everywhere yet though. We can come back another time and look again."

Eric nods. "Sweet. So we can go?" Eric's voice has a tinge of hope to it.

"Yeah. Let's go get some coffee."

"Yes!" he grabs Kyle's hand, quickly pulling him out of the library.

Kyle chuckles at his excited boyfriend.

~~~

Eric walks in and takes a deep inhale. "mmm- fuck it smells good in here."

"It does. I'm gonna get some peppermint tea."

Eric shakes his head. "What is it with you and tea?"

"I just love tea. Ooh! Actually, I'll get Jasmine tea instead."

Eric deadpans him. "That's gay Kyle." he tries his best to hold his expression but can't and snorts.

"I mean, a bit. Do you know what Jasmine tea represents?"

Eric shrugs. "No fuckin clue."

"Look it up on your phone and I'll got get our drinks."  
Kyle pulls out his phone to text the group chat  
"I'm gonna get Kenny and Stan their stuff too."

JewishTease: Yo, guys. You want some coffee? Eric and I are at the coffee shop.

RatBoi: Fuck yes! I'd love one. Just a carmel frappe with extra cream. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

RavenHipster: I'll just have black coffee, Ky.

JewishTease: Kk. We'll be back soon.

Kyle goes up to stand in line. He's a couple people away from he front.

Eric, meanwhile, is Googling the meaning of Jasmine tea. 'Forever Love? Is that what Kyle… Oh.'He smiles to himself.

Eric looks over the menu, going to stand behind Kyle and places his chin on top of his boyfriends head. He mumbles, his troat vibrating against the back of Kyle's head. "So you're gonna get Jasmine tea? I think im just gonna get a coffee with 2 creamer and 6 sugars." He wraps his arms around Kyle's torso.

"Nice. Did you read up on what Jasmine tea means?"

He smiles "Yeah, I did. That's very sweet." he wiggles his chin against Kyles hair to intentionally mess up his ponytail, and squeezes Kyle's a bit.

"Why must you do this? You keep messing with my ponytail lately."

Eric snorts in his throat, then moves away, brushing the hair back down.

"Thanks." The two finally make it to the front of the line and Eric waits for Kyle to order.

Kyle orders the tea, coffee and the frappe and a normal black coffee. Stan used to be goth for a bit, so he likes black coffee... quite a bit...

Kyle gest a tray for the drinks and then grabs so creams and sugars in case Stan wants to add some or Eric wants more.  
"Alright. Let's head back to the dorm so these don't get cold."

"Want me to carry that for you, love?" Eric says as he opens the coffee shop door.

"I think I can manage, hon. You just get the doors for me." he smiles.

"Will do."

~~~

Stan decides to finally get up and get dressed. He grabs a shirt and some jeans then steps into the bathroom.

As Kenny waits for the gays, I mean the guys, to return, he puts his headphones back in and pulls out his sketch pad.

Stan steps out of the bathroom but stops for a moment, leaning against the doorway. He stares at his blond friend, admiring how calm he looks. “Lucky bastard.” he mumbles. Stan’s over here stressing the fuck out and Kenny looks like his life is the easiest it’s ever been.

Ken notices Stan starring from the corner of his eye. He smirks but doesn't look up from his sketch. "If you take a picture, it might last longer."

“Shut up” Stan huffs, pink just barely dusting his cheeks, then sees his friends walk in the door. He gives them a quick nod and sits back on his bed.

Cartman opens the door for Kyle.   
Kenny looks up from his sketch pad briefly then immediately back to it. "How was your date around campus?"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Shush. We got you coffee."

Kyle takes his drink out and sets it on the counter, hands Eric his drink, then walks over to Kenny to give him his.

Kenny reaches for his cup, taking it from Kyle. "Thanks." He takes a few sips then licks his lips.

Kyle finally makes his way toward Stan.  
"I got you the black coffee but we have creams and sugars if you want, too."

“This is fine, thanks man” he takes the drink and takes a couple sips, savoring the warmth. “Mmm good shit.”

He walks back over and grabs his tea  
"So. What do you guys wanna do, now?"

Eric shrugs as he sips his coffee. "I'm fine with whatever..."

Ken looks over. "Cartman, didn't you just get Disney+?"

Eric nods, not responding verbally due to his mouth being full of coffee.

"Ooh. That could be fun. Isn't, like, every Disney thing on there?"

Eric swallows "Yeah. They have everything dude!"

"Sweet! You guys wanna watch a movie or a show?"

Kenny leans over the railing of his bunk, placing his drink on Stans nightstand. He grips the rails and flips over the edge of the bed, landing on his feet. He plops down next to Stan on his bed. "Oh, they have pixar too right? Have you guys seen Wall-E?"

Stan stares, a little impressed by what Kenny just did. “Of course I’ve seen Wall-E! It’s a cinematic masterpiece.”

"It's so beautiful! It's adorable too."

Kenny smiles with his teeth, showing off his adorable tooth-gap. "Let's watch that!"

Eric shrugs and walks over to the smart TV he brought and begins setting everything up. "Oh damn love, we should have got popcorn."

"Hon. I did. While you were looking at Cheesy Poofs." Kyle says, deciding to not tell Eric that they have Cheesy Poofs too. He's gonna save that for now.

Eric's eyes light up "You did? Oh fuck yeah!"

Kyle gives a small smile at Eric. "Cute." he says quietly.

Eric turns back to the TV to continue setting it up.

“That’s gay” Stan jokes as he pulls a bunch of his pillows and blankets around him.

Kenny snorts and takes long drawn out sip of his frappe through the straw, eyeing Kyle then Stan.

"You're gay." Kyle retorts.

Kenny, still sucking on the straw, lifts a brow at Stan, trying to hide his smirk.

“Hey!” Stan’s silent for a moment then mumbles under his breath, barely audible“I'm experimenting…”

Kenny chokes, and begins coughing and laughing at the same time. He wasn't even sure if the others heard Stan or if it was just him.

Kyle turns to Kenny. "You good, man?"

Kenny continues to cough but nods. His coughing subsides and he places the straw in his mouth again. He takes another slow, drawn out sip, glancing at Stan from the corner of his eye. Once he catches Stans gaze, he winks.

Stan looks away from Kenny and birdies himself in his blankets, hiding his beet red blush. He sips his coffee, trying to be as nonchalant as possibly. Spoiler alert it’s not working.

Kenny chuckles. 'Oh man, I'm gonna get myself in trouble.' He thinks to himself.

"Everyone in this room is at least a little gay, just some of us are more willing to admit it then others." Eric says as he fiddles with the cords.

Kenny smirks, pulling the straw out of his mouth and places his frappe on the table again. He begins to talk with his hands, using the exact hand motions you're thinking of. "Listen... if you're hot, and there's a hole, I'll fuck you." he shrugs.

Stan smacks Kenny in the arm. “Dude, fuck off.” he tries to sound mad but it’s ruined by a couple snorts.

Eric shakes his head as he sits on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Kyle. "Jesus fuck Kenny."

Kyle goes to sit next to Eric who puts his arm around him and uses the remote to start searching for Wall-E.

Stan pulls his legs up, sitting cross legged. He takes one of his blankets he’s under and tosses it over Ken.

Kenny scoots up next to Stan, pulling the blanket up with him and nonchalantly reaches over Stans lap slowly to grab his drink.

Kyle takes another sip of his tea, then leans his head on Eric's shoulder.

Stan leans back, giving Kenny some room but not before he gets a small whiff of him. The smell of cigarettes and shampoo sends a shiver down his spine. “Hurry up and get your coffee before I push you off the bed."

Kenny snorts, not bothering to grab the cup but rather just stay leaned over Stan as he sips from the cup, eyeing the raven again teasingly. Kenny quite enjoyed play flirting and saying things that make his friends think, 'what the fuck?'

Stan sighs and looks down at the blond. He runs one hand up Kenny’s back and his other hand drifts across his arm. A smirk grows on his face as he reaches for the coffee and sets it back down on the table. “Don’t want this to spill” he mumbles then shoves Kenny off of him.

Kenny falls off the bed from being shoved and lands flat on his ass. He begins laughing hysterically.

Eric leans over to whisper in Kyle's ear. "Are they setting off your gaydar too?"

Kyle whispers back. "Totally."

Eric chuckles and reaches over for the lamp on the night stand, turning it off.

Kenny’s laugh was pretty contagious so Stan couldn’t help but laugh along. He finishes off his coffee and sets the empty cup down on his table.   
He kicks Kenny lightly “Alright asshole, get up.”

Kenny gets up of the floor but then trips over one of Stans many blankets, causing him to fall face first into Stans lap. He stands up immediately. "Shit, I just saw my life flash before my eyes... Again."

"They're idiots." Kyle says quietly to Eric. "Shit." He jumps up. "I forgot to make the popcorn." He runs over to the kitchen area. "Do each of you guys want your own bags?"

“Yeah man! Just me though, don’t give one to Ken. I’m afraid he’ll choke on it."

Ken turns to Stan. "Hey, fuck you! You're gonna choke! Choke on this dick!" He thrusts his hips and slams the sides of his hands on either thigh. He purses his lips, clearly teasing.

“Mmmm pass” he jabs a finger into the blonds stomach. “Move I can’t see the tv” Thank fuck it’s dark or else you’d be able to see that his entire face was red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Kenny shrugs "Alright, but ya dunno what you're missin'..." He goes into the bathroom.

Eric shakes his head, and sucks his teeth. "Dumbass."

Stan throws a playful glare at the blond before cocooning himself in blankets.

Kenny blows Stan a kiss before shutting the door and locking it.

Eric turns to Stan and rolls his eyes. "He thinks he's being cute."

“He’s being annoying” That was a lie. Ken was most definitely being cute.

Eric nods then turns his attention back to the movie, occasionally glancing over to check out his new boyfriend as he makes popcorn.

Kyle finishes up the popcorn and brings over the bowls. He got small bowls and yes, one was for Kenny, too. He sits back next to Eric.

Stan takes both bowls from Kyle, placing both in his lap. He was only eating from one but if Kenny took too long he would eat both with no regrets.

Kenny come out of the bathroom, wiping his freshly washed hands on his pants to dry them he plops down on the bed next to Stan "Oh sweet! Popcorn." he reaches down, grabbing a handful and shoves it in his mouth.

Stan laughs quietly at Kenny. He keeps his eyes on the movie and ever so slightly leans so his arm brushes against the blonds. It was both intentional and unintentional. His body was just reacting to the presence of one of his friends and their warmth despite still being covered in blankets. The intentional part was just wanting to be next to the blond.

Kenny feels Stan arm brush against him. Without taking his eyes off the TV, he leans against Stan a little more obviously then Stan had, causing his hand that was under the covers to accidentally brush against the ravens thigh.

That sent a light shiver up Stan’s spine. He curses himself slightly for wearing shorts. ‘this ass thinks he’s so slick’ another gentle brush sends tingles across his leg. ‘okay maybe his just a little’  
Stan lazily plops his head into Kenny’s shoulder, fake yawning to make it seem a little more normal, even if he’s just trying to convince himself.

Eric takes his bowl from Kyle. "Thanks handsome." he gives him a wink.

Kyle blushes. "I am not handsome. Shut up." he whispers

"Yes you are. Don't bother arguing, you'll lose." Eric leans in and kisses him.

Kenny smiles softly and lays his head on Stans. Kenny had to admit, his childhood friend was pretty cute. Kenny would be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit interested in what his friend might be like in the sack. He decides to be bold, even though it might end up getting him punched. Discreetly to other spectators in the room, the blonde uses being under the covers to his advantage and places his hand on the ravens exposed knee. He strokes Stan's leg a bit with his thumb and drags it just slightly under the bottom of his friend's shorts.

The ravenet shudders. He tries to focus on the cinematic masterpiece in front of him but it seems Kenny doesn’t want that to happen. He presses his face into the crook of kens neck, letting just the sounds of the movie relax him.

Kenny discreetly bites his lip as he feels Stans breath against his neck. It sends waves of electricity though him. Kenny fights with himself momentarily. His brain screams at him to behave, meanwhile his dick reminds him that Stan claimed earlier that he was in a state of 'experimentation.' The blonde closes his eyes tightly for just a moment. His brain sighs in defeat. 'Okay, but don't push it! He's one of your best friends.' The blonde moves his hand up just a few inches, pushing up the ravens shorts a tad and continues to thumb along the his thigh.

When Eric kisses him, Kyle sighs and grabs the sides of his face to keep him there a bit longer.

Eric smiles as Kyle holds his face still. His eyes search Kyle's. "heh, what?" he whispers.

Kyle's smiles back  
"Nothing... Just really like kissing you."

"Heh... Me too." He leans forward, kissing him again, staying this time.

Kyle smiles into the kiss and brings his arms up to wraps around Eric's neck.

Eric moves the bowls of popcorn and pulls Kyle into his lap.

Kyle pulls away for a second and moves over towards Eric's ear.  
"Hon." he whispers "Stan and Kenny are right there."

Eric briefly glances to their dorm mates, then places his forehead against Kyle's. He sighs sadly then nods, letting go of the redhead after giving him a quick, final peck.

Kyle pulls himself back onto his seat and leans his head on Eric's shoulder.

Eric leans in and whispers to Kyle. "I'll be right back, bathroom break." He gets up slowly and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stares at himself in the mirror. 'You need to calm down. Get your hormones under control. Do you want him to think that's all we want from him?' Eric groans quietly and slashes his face in the sink.

Kyle quietly nods when Eric says this and watches him walk there  
'Did I make him sad by wanting to stop? I hope not... I really wanted that too, but our best friends are in the room... I should talk to him.'

Eric breathes evenly staring himself in the mirror, calming himself down. He nods once at his reflection. 'Ok'... He walks back into the room and sits back down next to Kyle.

Kyle grabs Eric's hand and leans back onto him.

Eric intertwines his fingers with Kyle's and kisses the top of his head. He turns his attention back to the tv.

After a bit, Kyle yawns and nuzzles his head into Eric's arm. He closes his eyes but is still listening to the sounds of an adorable robot trying to save his love.

Kyle fully let's himself go just as the end credits start rolling and slips into sleep.

Eric eyes flutter a few times, already half asleep. He looks over to see his boyfriend sleeping on him. He sleepily lays down, pulling Kyle along with him and pulls the covers over both of them.

Stan opens his eyes, letting his long eyelashes brush against Kenny’s neck. He lets out a small shaky breath, his toes curling ever so slightly at the anticipation.

Kenny glances over at their two dorm mates, seeing that they are fast asleep. His mind begins racing a million miles a minute. He really shouldn't push it, this was Stan after all... Feeling the ravens shaky breath and lashes against his neck though... He experimentally tilts his head just a tad, exposing just a bit more flesh and slips his hand just an inch or two higher.

Stan’s breath hitches as Kenny continues moving his hand up. His thighs were already pretty sensitive from the lack of contact then ever get but the feeling seem heightened by the darkness and the scent of the blond filling his nose. With out the ravenet thinking about it, A very quiet hum vibrates from his throat.

Kenny stops moving his hand. Holding it still but leaving it there. Hearing Stans quiet hum sent another electric wave through him. He bit his lip, tilting his head down slightly to look at what he could see of the other.

Stan bites the inside of his cheek, preventing another sound from leaving his mouth. He pulls away from Ken's neck and looks up at him, just barely being able to see him in the dark, the light from the tv making small parts of his face glow. From this angle, Stan looks like he has big puppy dog eyes. He can barely make out his own clouded thoughts ‘is this happening?’ he gives Ken a small smile.

Ken gives a small smile in return. His friend looked absolutely adorable and sweet and fragile (which wasn't normal for Stan.) And Kenny wanted him. He had been thinking about it since the night before when the two were grinding on the dance floor of the bar. He leans in just a bit, bites his lip again and bravely asks the question that could possibly ruin everything. "Would it be inappropriate to tell you that I actually really want to kiss you?"

Stan chuckles. “Not really” he bites his lower lip, a big grin on his face.

Kenny sighs in relief. "Cool." he lifts Stans chin a bit, closing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Stenny!


	7. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys. There is smut in this. There will be a warning in capital letters when you get to it, and another letting you know it's done, for anyone that may want to skip over it.
> 
> Have fun reading~

Stan’s heart races at the contact. ‘god his lips are soft’ he tilts his head, putting more pressure into the kiss. He lifts his hand and grips onto his friends shirt.

Kenny is pulled closer to the raven by his shirt and smirks into the kiss. His hand begins to rub Stans thigh again, while his other now travels up the back of his friends neck. The blonde tangles his slim fingers in Stans hair, pulling him even closer.

Stan runs his tongue across kennys bottom lip, trying his best to take initiative. 'im not a bottom' running through his head despite his body being ready to submit to his friends every whim.

Kenny feels Stans tongue and immediately runs his tongue along the ravens, turning this heated kiss into a full blown makeout session. He removes his hand from Stan's thigh and pulls him up into his lap, now using his hand to slide up the ravens back under his shirt.

Stan felt utterly consumed by Kenny. He wanted to taste every inch of his mouth and let the blond feel every inch of his body. This wasnt normally like the ravenet but his mind was so cloudy at the moment.   
he adjusts his won body so he can straddle his friend. he couldnt help but press his whole body against Kenny, wanting little to no space between them.

Kenny inhales deeply through his nose as as he feels Stans body being pressed against him. The blonde was slowly losing himself and all of his self control. He breaks the kiss, starring up into Stan's eyes as he breathes heavily, hot breath brushing against the ravens face. The blondes blue orbs completely fogged with lust and desire.

Stan lets out a breathy laugh. "hah...fuck dude.." he says under his breath. "This is...wow" he cant quite seem to get his thoughts together. He wraps his arms around Ken's neck, a big toothy grin on his face.

Ken smirks, still out of breath from the kiss. "Do you... Wanna continue?"

"I mean yeah but..." Stan looks behind him at his sleeping friends, then looks back at the blond "i dont think we should go that far with them here." he chuckles.

Kenny smirks. "There's always the bathroom." he grinds his hips up a bit to show Stan how aroused he was.

Eric still lay in bed, holding his sleeping boyfriend and speaks in a loud whisper. "Taint my bathroom and I'll twist your nuts off Kenneh!"

Ken jumps. "Oh shit..."

Stan snorts "Well damn I was going to suggest we could try and be quiet but that's defiantly not happening." he presses his forehead against Kenny's, silently laughing.

Kenny shakes his head and whispers quietly. "Damn" 

Eric groans quietly, continuing to whisper to avoid waking Kyle "Can you assholes just go to bed please?"

Kenny chuckles. "Yeah yeah. " he grabs at Stan's hips, encouraging the raven to get off his lap.

Stan sighs and begrudgingly gets off his friends laugh. He flops onto his bed and expertly rolls himself in his blankets and waits for Kenny to join him.

Eric turns off the TV and pulls Kyle even closer, pulling the blankets up a bit more.  
Without the TV, the room is pitch black.

Kenny scoots to lie down, feeling around for Stan and the blankets. He finds the end to Stans blanket burrito and pulls, trying to unwrap Stan. He whispers quietly "C'mere..."

Stan giggles and pulls himself out of the burrito only to latch himself to Kenny like hes one of his pillows. "Is this better?"

Kenny smiles and nuzzles his nose in Stan's hair. "mmm- much."

Stan sinks into the warmth of his friend. He has so many blankets and pillows to try and substitute the feeling of human touch but nothing compares to the real thing. The ravenet falls asleep easily to the sound of the blonds rhythmic heartbeat.

Kenny soon passes out while breathing in the intoxicating smell of Stan.

~~~

Morning soon comes as the light from the sun creeps in from the slit in the curtains and birds chirp outside. Eric blinks his sleep filled eyes, yawning quietly as he starts to wake. He looks down at the redhead he is spooning and smiles. He nuzzles his nose in the Jews curls and hugs him tighter from behind, pressing his whole body against his backside.

Kyle subconsciously feels warmth on his back and leans into it, but still stays asleep.

Eric lay there, now fully awake. He inhales his loves shampoo and runs his fingers slowly along his exposed hip bone. 'I still cant believe im here... With him... He's...hypnotic...' Eric adjust a bit, leaning over to kiss on the redheads neck a little.

Kyle starts gaining conciousness and when he feels the warm lips of his boyfriend touch his neck, he angles it so Eric has better access. His eyes stay closed, but this is definately waking him up.

Eric smiles against Kyle's neck, and begins to nibble lightly, using his tongue on occasion. His hand slides up under his boyfriends shirt to gently caress his chest. Eric hums blissfully.

Kyle bites his lip 'This feels really good.' he leans further back into Eric chest.

Eric continues to caress Kyle's chest, feeling an overwhelming sense of bliss. His skin was so soft. Eric moves his lips to nip at Kyle's ear lobe now. "Mmm~ good morning~" he whispers breathily.

"Morning, hon." Kyle sighs.

"You okay?" he nuzzles Kyle's hair again.

"Course. Just enjoying this."

"Mmm~ me too."

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yes love?"

"Wanna know something?" he smirks, eyes still closed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm, uh, actually, kinda into biting..."

Eric smirks "Oh?"

Kyle bites his tounge a bit.  
"...Yeah..."

Eric licks his lips. "Mkay... I'll remember that." He uses the hand he had on Kyle's chest to pull the redhead onto his back. He gives his love a peck on the lips then looks into his eyes, just taking him in.

Kyle opens his eyes the moment he feels his body being moved and smile after the small kiss.  
He looks at Eric looking at him.  
"What is it?" he quirks an eyebrow.

Eric shakes his head. "Nothin just... Enjoying myself."

"You're just looking at me, though."

Eric smirks "You sayin' you want me to do more than just look?"

"Firstly, I didn't think you could enjoy yourself by simply looking at me. Secondly... yes."

Eric chuckles and leans down to connect his lips to Kyle's again. A bit more passionately now.

Kyle's sighs into the kiss as his face goes slightly red. He puts his hands on the sides of Eric's face.

Eric deepens the kiss and begins combing his fingers through Kyle's red ringlets, leaning over a bit more to lay partially on top of him.

Kyle slide his hands off Eric's face towards his neck. he locks his fingers at the back of it.

Eric moans into the kiss, truly enjoying this quality time with his new man. He slides his tongue along Kyle's bottom lip.

Kyle parts his lips to allow Eric's tongue in. His entire body is heating up.

Eric inhales sharply through his nose as Kyle allows him access. He glides his tongue against Kyle's. 'This feels fuckin' amazing!' He shifts his body to lay completely atop the redhead now. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily against his boyfriend's face. "am I squishing you?" he pants.

Kyle doesn't open his eyes.  
"No. You're fine." he pants every second "Plus. I like. The weight. Of you. On me."

Eric bites his lip and nods. He leans down and begins nipping and tonguing at his boyfriends neck again. He mumbles against his neck, speaking between nips and suckles. "I don't. Know about. You but... Mmm- I'm pretty turned on."

Kyle softly moans  
"Me too. Also, you. can go. harder with. your teeth."

Eric smirks against his neck. "Oh?" He bites a bit harder, and involuntary grinds his hips a bit.

Kyle lets out a bit of a louder moan and his face goes red.  
"Shit. Kenny and Stan are still in the room. I just realized."

Eric snorts into Kyle's neck. He pulls back to look his love in the eyes and sighs, pressing his forehead against Kyle's. "yeah... Damn it... We should probably stop before I get too carried away..." he blushes a tad "I know you can feel me... Ya know... Against your thigh?.... We should stop..."

Kyle blushes and smirks a small bit as he says this "Yeah. Don't exactly want them waking up because of how loud I'd be..."

Eric bites his lip and whimpers, closing his eyes tightly. "mmmmmngh!... Okay, I gotta get off of you before I get us in trouble... Im gonna go to the bathroom and uh... Take care of something." He gives Kyle a quick kiss before sitting up.

Kyle laughs a small bit and finally sits up. While smiling, he glances over to Stan's bunk to see Kenny and Stan cuddled up together... Wait. He does a double take.  
"What the fuck?" he quirks an eyebrow but smirks.

Cartman follows Kyle's gaze then chuckles as he stands to head for the bathroom. "Oh right, you had already passed out... Oh yeah, those two were all over each other last night. They were makin out and Ken even had Stan in his lap at one point."

"What? When did that happen? Why was I not informed of this? What?"  
He's still having some trouble processing the information and he just stares at his two friends, gobsmacked.  
he then smirks and looks at his boyfriend  
"Apperently our gaydars really work."

Eric chuckles. "yeah, apparently it does. I would have told you when you woke up but I got uh... Distracted..." Eric looks down at the tent in his pj bottoms. "on a real note... I'll be right back." then he smirks "unless you wanna follow and lend a hand." he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Kyle bites his tongue.  
"Ugh. I really want to, to be honest, but like, the guys."

Eric smiles smugly. "I know love, I was only teasing." He winks and walks to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. 

Ken chuckles briefly. He pets the hair of the sleeping raven curled up against his side. "No no please, don't let me be the reason ya can't get yer dick wet."

Kyle grabs his chest and jumps.  
"Shit, dude! You're awake?"

The blonde smirks "Sure am... Since somewhere around 'you can go harder with the teeth'...? Yeah I think that's what it was." he bites his lip, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Kyle flushes. "Oh god." he puts his face in his hands.

Kenny laughs audibly now. Covering his mouth to muffle the sound. He sits up slowly to avoid too much shuffling that may wake the Raven. He looks in Kyle's direction. "Dude, there's no shame in being into different shit. And to be honest biting is pretty mild. Not gonna lie, I had always imagined that you were probably a closeted freak... So the biting thing? Nah... Don't even sweat it." he groans quietly as he reaches his arms above his head to stretch.

Kyle scratches the back of his neck and looks away a red face.

Ken gets out of bed, dragging his feet as he wonders over to the bathroom door. He gives a few bangs on the door, and beings to fake moan and pound his fist against it. "Oh god! Yes!"

Cartman's heart jumps, startled from the sudden banging. Then he hears Kenny and scowls, kicking the door. "I swear to God! I'll rip your fuckin nuts off Kenneh!!!"

Kenny laughs again as he slides on his jacket and Stans house shoes. He grabs his cigarettes and lighter off the desk and walks out the door, in search of a secluded place to get away with smoking on campus.

Kyle watches Kenny leave and gets up and opens his laptop.

Cartman comes out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later. Flopping back down onto his bed and covers his face with a pillow, groaning into it.

Kyle stifles a small chuckle. "You good, hon?"

Cartmans groans again and speaks loudly into the pillow. "I WAS ALMOST ... Uugh! That stupid asshole!"

Kyle actually starts laughing at this point  
he fans his face with one hand while gripping onto the bed with the other.  
"I'm sorry, but that's just hilarious!" he says between laughs.

Eric removes the pillow and playfully scowls at Kyle, poking him in the side. "You ever been cocked blocked on the brink of orgasm? It's not fun Kahl!"

Kyle giggles at this. "Well, I've been close to that once..."

Eric lift a brow "Oh? Who walked in on you? Your mom?"

"Uhhmm... It was in late grade 8 and thought I was home alone. Apperently and suddenly, in the middle of it, I... said your name... and uh... I heard Ike scream from his room "YOU'RE INTO CARTMAN?"... That's how he found out."

Cartman bites his lips together tightly to hold back laughter. It fails and he begins laughing loudly. He immediately covers his mouth and glances over at Stan, not wanting to wake him. He takes a few deep breaths as his laughter subsides then finally speaks. "Okay, that's pretty funny... I bet seeing him at the dinner table was awkward after that." then the husky brunette smirks. "Nice to know you were thinking about me too once puberty reared it's ugly head." he then lets out a scoft. "Yeah, grade 8 and 9 were rough..."

"Definately... I'm just glad my parents weren't home when that incident happened."

Eric snorts quietly. "Could you imagine if your mom had been the one to hear you instead of your brother?"

He goes wide eyed, a mortified look on his face "I would never be able to look at her again."

"Guess you got lucky." Eric sits up now, Placing his chin on Kyle's shoulder and looking at his laptop. "Whatcha doin?"

"Looking at porn." he deadpans "What does it look like?" he points to the blue bird logo near the top-left of the screen.

Eric blinks a few times, looking down at the screen. "Whyyy?" He kisses on Kyle's neck teasingly.

"Cause I wanna see what's going on in the world. That's what I always use Twitter for."

Eric nods, skimming the screen over Kyle's shoulder. "Okay, so what's going on in the world?"

"Apperently there's a hashtag going around about adding one word to movie titles to make them more fun. Oh my god! The Sound of Rave Music!"

Eric snorts. "Ha! Now I have a mental image I'm not sure I'll be able to forget."

"Oh. Look at this one! Avengers: Infinity Scarf War!" Kyle cackles.

Eric shakes his head and flops back down on his back. "LAAAME!"

"What about the Bi-Polar Express?"

Eric chuckles a bit. "Okay that one's a little funny."

"No Country for Old Spice Men?"

Eric shrugs. "Eh."

"Oh no. Ferris Bueller's Day Off Wanking."

Cartman face palms, as he fights back a laugh.

"Baby Yoda is trending, too."

"Oh god I know!"

"He's super cute."

Eric sighs "He really is..."

"People are talking a lot about how he's the perfect size to punt."

Eric's eyed widen. "Oh my god you're right! He really fuckin is! Kick the baby 2.0!" he covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

At the Kick The Baby comment, he goes wide eyed with a wide grin. "Holy shit. You right."

Eric laughs loudly now, not bothering to worry about his sleeping dorm mate anymore.

Kyle chuckles then imitates his old saying while turning back to the computer. "Kick the Yoda."

Eric holds his stomach as it starts to ache from laughing so hard.

"Oh dude. We should calm down. Stan is gonna wake up."

Eric snorts and covers his mouth, eyes watering. "Sorry... But shit, he's gotta wake up soon anyways."

"Fair. Anyways! What do you wanna do, today?" He claps his hands once for emphasis.

Eric shrugs "I really don't care. Im up for anything other than hiking or some shit." he sticks out his tongue to emphasize how much he hates said physical activities.

Kyle says in a low voice "If we can convince Stan to go out somewhere with Kenny, we can stay here and... hang out."

Erics eyebrows lift and he sits up immediately. He throws his pillow at Stan."HEY! Get up ya asshole!!!"

Kyle giggles at his boyfriend.

Cartman peeks past the pillow that now lays on Stan, trying to see his face. 

Kenny enters the room and his Eric's eyes shift to him immediately.

“Hnnnng fuck you guys” Stan sits up groggily. “I was having a nice dream...” he rubs his eyes with the heel of palms and yawns.

Eric tries to act casual. "Hey Ken, you and Stan really should check out the campus. Kyle and I really enjoyed ourselves when we explored didn't we?" He turns to Kyle and nudges him with his elbow.

Kyle picks it up. "OOH! Yeah! The library is huge! I could spend hours in there, man. Coffee shop is pretty chill aswell. The quad is pretty cool. Haven't been to the lounge yet though. I hear it's nice."

Kenny looks at the couple and lifts a brow but then smirks. "Oh, I get it." He winks. "I gotchu."   
He walks over to Stan and plops down on the bed next to him. "Oooo- was your dream about me?" he bats his eyelashes. "Let's go get coffee and you can tell me all the dirty things your brain told you I did." he teases, unsure what type of dream Stan was even having.

Eric fights back a chuckle not wanting to ruin his chances at possibly getting Kyle alone.

Stan shoves Kenny off his bed “dude gross” he does want coffee though, that sounds great. “Alright let’s get coffee” he sighs and gets up and puts on a sweater, not even caring that he’s still in pjs.

"You're not even gonna put on real pants? You've embraced the true college student aesthetic, already."

The ravenet drags his eyes over to his sbf “you think?” The bags under his eyes told his story well enough. They’ve just started college and he’s already perfected that tired starving broke college student look.

"Mood. Go get some coffee. Might help you with-" Kyle makes a waving gesture at all of Stan "-that."

Eric chuckles.  
Kenny slides off Stans house shoes he had been wearing and slides them over to the raven haired teen. "Here, I borrowed these." Kenny then proceeds to put on his own shoes.

“Kenny....” he says tiredly. “These are mi- you know what? Whatever” he gives a halfhearted chuckle and starts walking out the door. He needs that coffee.

"See you guys later." Kyle calls.

Eric waves as the two head out.

Kenny starts to shut the door, then peeks back in momentarily. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do-" he winks and clicks is tongue, shutting the door now and leaving with Stan.

Eric scofts. "Well I guess that just means our options are wide open." He says aloud to himself rather than the blonde who just left.

"Yep." Kyle smiles and stands up and closes his computer  
"So..."

Eric looks up at him and smirks "So...?"

Kyle laughs a small bit at the joke he just thought of  
"I'm sorry. I'm very awkward. Like, what do I say in this situation? 'Want sum fuk?'"

Eric's cheeks tinge and he chuckles a bit at Kyle's joke. The husky brunette was also awkward but he knew this was something he wanted. Shit, he had spent enough years fantasizing about it. He looks at Kyle and smiles softly. "I guess lets just... Go with it...? Do what feels right?"

"Ok..." Kyle bites his lip and looks at the window, shyly.

~~~SMUT STARTS HERE~~~

Eric lays back on the bed and wags his finger in a 'come here' motion. "heh... Okay... So... get that fine ass over here."

Kyle's face flushes. "Shuuut up." he walks towards the bed "You're a dumbass."

Eric smirks. "You love it!" he teases and grabs Kyle's wrist, pulling the redhead on top of him. He runs his fingers through his hair and lovingly looks into his eyes. "Just so you know, Im fine with anything that may or may not happen. I'm just happy to finally spend some time alone with you."

"Same here." he smiles and caresses Eric's face with one hand, his shoulder with the other.

Eric looks into Kyle's eyes for just a bit longer, smiling softly, then closes the gap between their lips.

Kyle smiles into the kiss and moves his arms over to wrap around Eric's neck.

Eric places one hand on Kyle's lower back, snaking his fingers under his shirt to run his fingers along the bare skin there. He uses the other hand to gently reach up behind his boyfriends head and pull out his pony tail, setting his gorgeous mane of red ringlets free.

Kyle pulls away and shakes his head a small bit to relax his scalp as that ponytail had been in for A WHILE.  
He moves to the side of Eric's face and starts kissing his jaw.

Eric moans lightly and tilts his head back just a bit to give Kyle easier access. He uses his free hand to pet his boyfriend's hair and moves the hand from the redheads lower back down to his bottom, caressing it a bit through his pants.

He makes his way down the jaw, towards Eric's neck and starts sucking on the area a bit.

Eric's breathing becomes heavier and he feels his body heat up. He bites his lip and his eyes flutter shut. His fingers now tangle in his boyfriends curls and he gives a gentle tug.

Kyle gives a small moan at the hair tug. he pulls himself a bit closer and holds tight onto Eric's waist with his knees.

Eric licks his lips. "Ngh- Can I take your shirt off?" he whispers breathily.

Kyle pulls away. "Yeah." he breathes out.

Eric sits up a bit, bringing Kyle with him, then pulls his boyfriend's shirt over his head. Once the shirt is removed he glances at Kyle's body. He bites his lip. "mmm- God you're sexy..."

Kyle blushes. "I am not!" He hides his face in Eric's neck.

Eric turns his head slightly to bury his nose in Kyle's hair, taking in the scent of his lover. He moans lightly. "mmm- yes you are Kyle." He runs his fingers lightly down Kyle's back. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of how soft his skin is. "ngh- seriously, you turn me on soooo much..."

Kyle smiles. "Really?"

Eric nods and he lets out a soft nervous, chuckle. "Yes love, really. Here, feel..." he grabs Kyle's hand and places it over the tent that has formed in his jeans. His cheeks tinge, and he immediately hopes that he isn't pushing it.

Kyle's face goes redder aswell and he pulls his face out of the crook of Eric's neck to look down. He runs his hand lightly on the bulge.

Eric's eyes flutter shut as he feels Kyle touch him through his jeans. His lips part slightly as he lets out a hot breath.

He goes back over by Eric's ear and his hands work their way up towards the waistband. he kisses the earlobe and then with his hot breath, whispers while tugging near the zipper "Can we get rid of these for now?"

Eric licks his lips again and pants. "Oh God, yes please!"

Kyle kisses Eric, hard. While kissing him, he quickly undoes the button on Eric's jeans. He slips his hands under the shirt.  
"This should be off too."

Eric nods and his eyes blink open and he breaks the kiss to disrobe. He sits up a quick minute and removes his shirt. He sit there for a few seconds, staring into Kyle's gorgeous green orbs with his two toned pair of lust filled eyed. His breathing is a bit shakey. 

Kyle gets onto his knees, still hovering above Eric. He grabs his face by the jaw and pulls it upward to face him. He leans in close to Eric's lips, eyes still open, and says in the deepest voice he can manage  
"You're fucking hot."

Eric feels chills of desire run down him spine and he swallows dryly. Without breaking eye contact he licks his lips and brushes his fingertips against Kyle's bare chest. "mmm- you're amazing." he breathes out.

Kyle finally pulls him in and their lips meet again with bruising force.  
He slowly moved his hands down Eric's body, working back towards where he was while kissing. Once he reaches about mid-chest, he starts kissing down that way simultaneously. He kisses along Eric's chest, lightly. His hands make it back to the zipper when his lips are about at the top of his abdomen.

Eric's heart pounds rapidly against his ribs as he watches every move Kyle makes. 'please let this be real.' He pet's Kyle's hair again as he watches his hands and his lips. Once he feels his boyfriends fingers against his zipper, he whimpers involuntarily. 'Such a teaser... I love it.' His breathing picks up a bit.

Kyle undoes the zipper quickly. He pulls the fabric of the jeans away but still cant get them all the way off  
"Hon. You have to help me with this."

Eric bites his lip, looking down at Kyle again and nods. "Okay." he pants. He lifts his hips a bit to allow his love to remove his jeans easier.

Kyle grabs the waistband and starts pulling the jeans off.

Eric sighs blissfully as he feels the relief of his jeans no longer constricting his hard on. He helps Kyle get them completely off by using his feet to help kick them off.

Kyle tosses the jeans off to the side, haphazardly. He's still wearing his sweatpants from yesterday, as he also never changed, so he undoes the drawstring quickly then sits back on Eric's lap.

Eric reaches a hand up, cupping the back of Kyle's neck to pull him back down closer, immediately reconnecting their lips hungrily.

Kyle's arms go back around Eric's neck and his legs tighten at Eric's sides.

Eric deepens the kiss, running his tongue against Kyle's. The husky brunette groans in the back of his throat and slides his hands down his boyfriends back. Sliding them underneath the waistband of the redheads sweatpants. He runs his palms along Kyle's bare ass, using them to pull him forward a bit to encourage Kyle to roll his hips a bit.

Kyle gasps and rolls his hips down onto Eric's and lets out a small moan. He then pulls out of Eric's grip and stands up. He points to Erics underwear. "Those need to be off." He starts pulling at his own pants now too.

Eric nods, lifts his hips and removes his boxers. He sits up and watches his love fiddle with his sweats. Eric's eyes are clouded with lust and desire as he stares at Kyle with anticipation. "Do you know how long I've fantasized about seeing you naked?" he bites his lip hungrily.

Kyle flushes a lot just as he's getting the pants off his ankles. "I'm guessing at least a few years? Maybe since grade 8 or 9?"

Eric looks Kyle up and down then licks his lips. "Yeah..." The brunette grabs his boyfriends wrist, pulling him down on the bed. He immediately lays on top of him. He leans into the redheads neck, giving it a few sharp nips with his teeth before he lifts his chin a bit to whisper breathily in his ear. "And it's better then I ever could have imagined."

Kyle pulls Eric down into another kiss, running his hands through his brown hair.

Eric moans lightly into the passionate kiss. He pulls back and lays his forehead on Kyle's, heavy breaths from each of them combine and brush their faces. Eric places a hand on Kyle's chest, he pants between words. "I. Want to. Touch you."

Kyle huffs. "Then do it."

Eric moves off Kyle, now spooning his side. He takes his fingers and runs them down his boyfriend's chest. Once he makes it to Kyle's navel he picks up his hand, keeping his eyes focused on his work, and brushes his fingers along the redheads length. His eyes now glance up at his love to watch his expression.

Kyle gasps and bucks his hips a small bit. "More." he moans.

Eric bites his lip, fighting a smirk as he sees his lovers pleasured expression. The brunette now loosely wraps his fingers around Kyle's member and begins to slowly stroke him.

Kyle starts breathing shallowly.  
"Ngh- Eric.. could you. bite my. neck again. while. doing this?" he huffs between each part.

Eric nods and and immediately begins to bite and suckle roughly on Kyle's neck. He tightens his grip just a bit and strokes his love a little faster.

"Mmm." Kyle moans. His breathing becomes laboured. His chest moves up and down slowly and he forgets about everything but this feeling.

Eric closes his eyes as he works his fingers and mouth, just enjoying hearing and feeling Kyle respond to being touched. 'God he's sexy.' Eric begins to grind his own erection against Kyle's thigh. Moaning quietly against his boyfriend's neck as he feels the pleasure of skin on skin friction.

Kyle's hands instinctively go up to wrap around Eric's neck as he turns himself onto his side slowly, facing Eric.

Eric places his forehead against Kyle's again, breathing heavily and looking into his eyes. The brunettes glossy orbs wordlessly plead for his boyfriends embrace. Eric bites his lip and brings his attention down to their hard members between them, practically throbbing for attention. With one hand Eric grabs Kyle's lower back, pulling his hips closer. The other hand now helps press their erections together and the brunette begins to pump them both together simultaneously. Eric huffs a relieved sigh at the sensation.

When Kyle feels this, his only thought is about how amazing it is. He had only ever imagined what it would be like to have Eric... well... actually fuck him, but this. Oh. This was something he hadn't thought about, but boy, did he want to do it more.  
Kyle starts digging his fingertips into Eric's shoulders and breathing extremely heavily with small whimpers or moans every few seconds.

Eric hears and feels Kyle's reactions to this new development. His member twitches with anticipation. The brunette picks up the speed of the of the pumps and smashes his mouth against Kyles, eager to taste him again. And let's be honest, having Kyle whine and whimper was arousing, but having him make those sounds into the brunettes mouth? Ho-ly shit!

Kyle barely has the energy to kiss back as most of his focus is on Eric's length being pressed into his own and the large hand pumping them both together.

Eric moans against Kyle's lips, then pulls back to ease his labored breathing. He looks into Kyle's eyes, panting as he speaks. "Feels. Good. Doesn't it? Ngh~" 

Kyle bites his bottom lip and nods.

Eric smiles seductively "Good. Me too." he bites his lip momentarily, contemplating his next move. He decides to go for it. He releases his hold on their hard ons and gently pushes Kyle back onto his back. He leans over him, takes hold of the redheads member again, pumping him steadily and begins kissing and nipping down his lovers body.

Kyle lets go or Eric when he does this and starts gripping onto the sheets. 'Holy shit, he's good at this.' He thinks to himself.

Eric continues to kiss down his boyfriends body until he makes it to his prize. Face to face with Kyle's erection, Eric glances up to meet eyes with his boyfriend as he hovers over his lovers hard on.

Kyle opens his eyes when he realizes that Eric has paused. He looks down at him and his eyes boggle. He sees how close Eric's mouth is to his member and his hips just naturally rut a small bit.  
"Are... do you really wanna do that?" he asks shyly. he had thought a small bit about this before but never thought it could happen. He had always thought Eric would have been more into receiving head than giving it, considering their old bet that was only 'followed through' in Imagination Land.

Eric licks his lips and smiles seductively. His voice is deep and sultry. "Yeah... I do." Eric had never given head before, hell, this morning was filled with tons of firsts but he had seen plenty of pornographic videos depicting the action. How hard could it be? He experimentally runs his tongue along the underside slowly, from base to tip.

Kyle lets out a high, strained moan.

Eric smirks and repeats the motion.

Kyle's grip on the sheets gets stronger. 'Holy FUCK, this feels good.' He shudders and moans  
"Oh-Eriiiic~"

Eric glances up at Kyle and bites his lip, truly enjoying the reaction he was getting. Hearing his beautiful redhead moan his name sent waves of electricity through his body. He licks his lips and now takes him fully into his mouth, suckling lightly.

Kyle gasps. "Holy- ffffuck!"

Eric moans around him as he can feel and hear his boyfriend enjoying himself. He takes one hand to slowly pump the base as his mouth continues to work the head. Meanwhile his other hand rests lightly on Kyles hip, thumb stroking his hipbone.

Kyle pants heavily. He reaches down and tangles his fingers in Eric's hair.

Eric begins to bob his head, raking his teeth along the shaft just a bit. He loved the feeling of having Kyle's fingers in his hair. The feeling of having Kyle in his mouth was amazing too. He never thought he would actually enjoy the action of giving. He was totally wrong. He hums blissfully causing a vibration around his boyfriends member.

Kyle wasn't expecting teeth. He wasn't expecting them to feel good either. They really need to explore what else he's into later on...  
He sucks air in through his teeth and lets out a fairly loud moan then goes wide eyed  
"I hope the. dorm neighbors. couldn't hear that." he says struggling to get the whole sentance out at once.

Eric pulls off him momentarily and smirks. Breathing heavily from his actions. "I hope. They did." He dives back down, going a little further down on Kyle's member.

Kyle smirks a bit "Fucking hell." he sighs  
"Where did. you learn. to do this?" he asks "you're really. good."

Eric pulls off again but continues to slowly pump with his hand. His cheeks tinge a bit. "I mean... I've watched porn... Not that it's really that helpful... But I guess I'm just trying out things that I thought might feel good if you did them to me? I-I dunno... I've never done this before." He looks away, a bit embarrassed.

"Well it. feels really. really good." he pants out.

Eric picks up speed a bit "I'm glad." He begins to use his mouth again and starts fondling Kyle's balls with his hand.

"Oh my god. Eric, fuck, I think I'm gonna. Holy shit." He runs a hand through his own hair. "Eriiic~" he moans out as he releases.

Eric swallows it all then pulls off Kyle slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. He bites his lip, feeling a bit nervous but way more aroused, so he decides to ask. "Um... Do you maybe... Wanna go all the way?"

Kyle pants for a moment to calm himself down.  
"Maybe? I'm not sure yet. I mean, we did JUST start dating, but like, we're adults and we've liked eachother for... quite a while."  
"When do you think Stan and Kenny are coming back?"

Eric shrugs, running his thumb along Kyles hip bone again. "We can stop here... If you want to."

"Mm-not quite yet... I mean, have you finished?"

"I mean, no but I enjoyed myself... Uh... I mean..." he purses his lips and looks off to the side.

"Uh.. Want me to help?"

Eric looks up at Kyle, placing his chin on his thigh. "Maybe." he bites his lip to fight back a smile.

Kyle looks up to the bunk above them and smiles. Then he looks back at Eric.  
"Come up here."

Eric gets on his hands and knees, crawling up to Kyle.

Kyle grabs his face and pulls him down into a kiss.

Eric hums into the kiss, letting his upper body slowly lay down on top of Kyle's.

Kyle runs his hands down Eric's body, eventually landing on his hips.

Eric smiles against Kyle's lips, enjoying the feeling of having his love's hands on his body.

In a spur of the moment, Kyle flips Eric onto his back and climbs on top of him, only breaking the kiss for a short moment.

Eric inhales sharply though his nose at the sudden movement then lets out a soft moan when their lips reconnect.

Kyle pulls away and brings his mouth over to the side of Erics head. He starts by kissing his ear and then making his way down to his neck, while his right hand wanders from his hip and he starts lightly stroking Eric's length.

The brunette exhales blissfully and bites his lip as he feels his redhead touch him.

Now this, Kyle knew how to do. He did this to himself often enough that it should be good, so Kyle just went along with what he knew he liked.  
He stroked the member in fluid, quick motions, occasionally rubbed over the head.

Eric lets his eyes flutter shut, lips slightly parted as his breathing becomes erotic again. He had done this to himself countless times but having someone else do it? And that person being Kyle? The person he had secretly fantasized about for nearly 6 years? The feeling was incredible. Eric hums blissfully. "That feels really nice..."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle smirked against his neck.

Eric nods silently, keeping his eyes closed. He lets out a few labored breaths then bites his lip to keep from being too loud.

Kyle works his way around Eric's neck, looking for the one spot to make Eric crazy.

The brunette loved the feeling of his boyfriend kissing all over his neck. Let's out a shaky breath. "can you maybe...try... Some biting too?"

Kyle pulled away for a moment and smirked  
"Really? I'll start really gentle."  
he starts sucking at his neck again but lightly grazing it with his teeth.

"Ngh- more..." he breathes.

He goes a tad harder.

He whimpers, arching his hips just a tad and places his hand on the back of Kyle's head. He tangles his fingers in the curls and pushes on his head just a little, encouraging the redhead to be a bit more forceful on his neck.

Kyle sucks on the area harder and bites the skin with more force.

"Mmmm~" Eric moans softly at the sensation.

Kyle bites the skin even harder in an attempt to leave a mark.

The brunette moves his hand from Kyles hair to his back, running his fingers down until he gets to the redheads ass. He experimentally gives it a slap.

Kyle gasps and pulls away for a second to look at Eric. "Really?" he cocks an eyebrow

"Huh..?" Eric is pulled out of his euphoria and turns to look at Kyle. His face shows a slight look of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry... Is that a no go?"

"Yeah, no. I don't really like that. It's ok, though. No need to be embarrassed. You were just testing the waters, I take it?"

"Yeah, sorry... All of this is... VERY new to me so... I'm not really sure what... A-anyways sorry." he rubs Kyle's ass apologetically.

"It's ok, Hon." he leans up and places a quick kiss on his lips then gets back to work.

Kyle continues stroking the member and Eric turns to putty under his touch.

"Fuck, Kyle!" Eric moans out. "I'm so close!"

Kyle strokes harder and runs his thumb over the tip a few times and in seconds, Eric is spilling into his hand, moaning Kyle's name.

Kyle let's go of the member and licks the residue off of his hand.

"Fuck, that's hot." Eric says, watching Kyle.

"Shut up." He leans down and softly connects their lips.

~~~SMUT OVER BUT THEY ARE STILL NUDE, SO…~~~

Eric smiles softly as his boyfriend kisses him. He looks up into his eyes. He sighs softly. "I still cant believe that this is actually happening ya know? You, and me, here, doing...this..."

"Same here. I didn't think it was even a possibility for you to like me back."

Eric chuckles. "I know right?!"

Kyle smiles and decides to lay his head on Eric's chest. "Hey? Did I tell you when I started liking you?"

Eric thinks for a minute. "No... I don't think you did." the brunette sits up slightly to reach down, grabbing the comforter and pulling it up to cover them both. "mmm~ tell me."

"Well, when I finally realized it was romantic was grade 8, but I think I actually started thinking of you differently was in maybe grade 4, I wanna say?"

Eric lifts a brow. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well, uh... so, you see... I, uh... gotreallyjealouswhenyoustarteddatingHeidi."

Eric blinks a few times then chuckles. "Heh...what?"

"Ugh. Don't make me say it again..." he buries his face into Eric's shoulder.

Eric bites his lip to hold back a huge grin. He pets his lovers gorgeous curls. "It's cool..."

Kyle groans in embarrassment.

Eric lifts his chin with one finger and kisses his lips softly.

Kyle is surprised at first but kisses back with a smile.

Eric breaks the kiss and lays back, sighing. "We should probably get dressed huh?"

"Yeah, probably. Wouldn't want the guys walking in on us like this." he chuckles.

Eric nods, sitting up slowly to find his discarded articles.

Kyle pulls the covers off of himself and gets up, quickly managing grabbing his clothes.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash up."

Eric nods. "Oh, okay, sure."

Kyle walks in and closes the door behind him.

Eric slowly gets redressed and then lays back down on the bed to relax.

When Kyle finishes up, he walks back out and sees Eric on the bed.  
He walks over to him and lays down, curling up into his side.

Eric puts his arm around him. "The thought of staying here in this bed all day is really fucking tempting."

"I know, right? It's so comfy."

Cartman hums blissfully. "You sure we can't just kick the guys out of the dorm all the time?"

"Hey, they live here too." he giggles "Plus, I got a feeling they're gonna wanna kick us out sometimes..."

Eric lifts a brow. Then chuckles, thinking back to last night. "heh... Yeah, you may be right... Or maybe they won't. Kenny's probably an exhibitionist or something. You know he's a total freak when it comes to that shit."

"I mean, that's fair, but what about Stan?"

Eric shrugs. "I'd imagine since Stan has only been with Wendy, he's probably gonna be very shy and reserved... But Kenny can be very...persuasive. You didn't see it last night love but I swear... Stan? Total bottom energy. Which is interesting considering he's only fucked a chick."

"Wait, really? My god." Kyle laughs a bit.

Eric chuckles. "Yeah."

Kyle sighs. "This is nice..."

Eric pulls him closer. "It is."

Kyle smiles and nuzzles his hair into the side of Eric's face.

Eric chuckles and enjoys the smell of this boyfriend's shampoo.

"Are you smelling me?"

Eric nuzzles his face further into Kyle's hair. "Noooo..."

Kyle holds back a chuckle by biting his lip.  
"You totally are."

Eric shakes his head. "Nah."

"I can feel it, dude." he chuckles.

Eric pulls his nose out of Kyle's hair, moving to place his chin on top of his boyfriend's head now. He sighs. "Ya know... I remember one time, when we were younger, so vividly in my brain... Remember that time in 7th grade when we had planned a game night and sleepover at my place but Stan ended up having to go visit family and Kenny got sick so it was just you and I?"

"Kinda, yeah. Why?"

"I almost kissed you that night."

"Wait, really?" he suddenly gets really interested.

"Yeah... It was retro night and we were playing Street Fighter, remember? I was kicking your ass and it was pissing you off so bad. Then finally you managed to win a round. You got so excited and got all up in my face to brag. I don't remember everything about that night, but I will never forget the feeling of my stomach dropping to my ass when you got close to me that night. It wad the first time you and I had been alone together since I discovered that I may have had feelings for you stronger then friendship. It was very VERY brief, but the thought was there. As you were bragging in my face my brain was all. 'We should totally just grab him by the shirt and smash our mouth to his.' I remember feeling relief that you hit rematch and moved away from me before my body caught up to my brain." He chuckles. "That night haunted me until about grade 10."

Kyle looks at the mattress above them with wide eyes. "Holy shit. Wow. In grade 7?"

"Well, technically it was the summer between 7th and 8th but... Yeah..."

"Wow. That's actually right after I had kinda started questioning my sexuality. Pretty close to when I had realized I liked you, too. A few months beforehand."

"Yeah... Time around then all just kind of blends together for me... Like... I feel like I cant exactly remember when I started to like you. Hell it may have been THAT night when I realized I did. BUT i remember the feeling of my stomach dropping when you got too close. I hated myself for quite a while because of that."

"Oh, honey, no." Kyle goes up and holds Eric's face between his hands and gave him a light pec on the nose.

Eric softly smiles. "It's just really funny looking back on shit like that now."

"Yeah. Can you imagine of we actually ever went through with our plans?"

Eric hums, shaking his head, chuckling.

Kyle smiles and lays his head back down on Eric's chest.

Erics eyes are feeling heavy. "I'm trying really hard not to fall asleep right now."

"We could just take a nap. I'm kinda tired anyways."

Eric sighs happily, letting his eyes flutter shut. "okay." he says mid yawn.

Kyle snuggles further into him and sighs as he lets himself start to drift off.

Sleep takes them both.


End file.
